Second Chance
by mermaidtrip5
Summary: I have been given a second chance, only catch is, I can't remember who I was or who I am. Dreams haunt me and for some reason, I can siphon magic. Everything feels wrong. Can someone please help me?
1. Chapter 1

**~1~**

"Hello? Earth to Stacey?" a hand waved a little to close to my face. I flinched back, turning my head to glare at the person.

"Yes?" I asked a little confused.

"I have been trying to get your attention for the past hour, what is going on in that head?" Lilly sat down across from me, big smile on her face.

"Nothing, just thinking…" I murmured, trailing off in thought. I had no idea what was going through my head anymore, half the time I felt like something was wrong. I rubbed my heart, feeling this ache there and frowned. I was missing something.

"Well, we got a job. Catering for a party." She clapped her hands excitedly. We lived in a one-bedroom place together, she slept in the bed, I was on the couch. I smiled a little before my eyes turned to the door. A guy with amazing blue eyes and a big smile walked in. He grinned at me, I looked down, biting my lip before smiling. he was cute. I heard Lilly snicker.

"Ask him for his number." She encouraged.

"No!" I angrily whispered back. The thought had crossed my mind many times before, but I always chickened out. Lilly smiled before turning around and waving at him.

"Hi….yes, you with the baby blues. Can you come here?" she asked.

The guy smiled, shoving his hands into his pockets before he walked over.

"Hey handsome, what's your name?" she asked.

"Kaleb." He answered with an accent. I got this niggly feeling in my stomach, like a certain accent was just, lovely to hear, while another was horrifying.

"I'm Lilly and this here is Stacey."

"Hello Stacey." Kalbe smiled down at me. I took a sip of my coffee before smiling at him.

"Hi." I waved, trying to act casual.

"Want to join us?" she asked, pointing at the empty seat next to me. he grinned, pulling it out and sitting down. I tucked some hair behind my ear, trying not to overthink the fact that a really hot guy was sitting beside me. too late, I felt my cheeks heat up.

"What are your plans today?" Lilly interrogated with a smile. I knew her well; she would get every ounce of information about him by the end of the week and it was Friday today.

"A few friends and I will be hitting up this club tonight…..maybe you ladies would like to join us?" he asked.

I looked at Lilly who gave me a wink before she leaned over.

"I accept the offer."

I laughed before I turned to see Kaleb looking at me.

"Will you be joining us tonight Stacey?" he asked. I gulped, glancing between him and Lilly, who just nodded at me like a bobble head.

"Sure." I squeaked out.

Sitting on the couch, I flipped through a magazine as Lilly walked out in a skin-tight red dress. I whistled at her; she wriggled her eyebrows.

"Want to help me take it off?" she asked.

"Maybe later." I laughed. Walking over, she pulled me up and then frowned.

"I gave you a black dress."

"And I want to wear these cute shorts." I reasoned, hand smoothing the material out. She rolled her eyes, taking my hand and dragging me to the door.

"Honestly, why do I bother?" she muttered.

We walked out of the apartment, taking the lift. There was a neighbour who starred at Lilly. I eyed him before noticing something growing in his pants. I snapped my head away, trying to forget what I had just seen.

We walked to the club that we were meeting Kaleb at; it was only a few streets away. I could hear music blasting and heard Lilly squeal in excitement.

"Hear that? Sounds like fun."

"It sure does." I laughed. We walked to the door, showing our ID's before being waved through. We walked in, I bobbed my head to the music, humming under my breath. There was a massive turn out tonight. Lilly pointed at the bar, making a drinking motion and I nodded. A drink would be a great idea. We ordered, got our drinks and walked over to a table, placing our drinks and bags onto the table. Lilly grabbed my hand, twirling me around. I laughed, trying to twirl her around, she was taller, so it looked awkward. We both laughed.

"About time." Lilly yelled.

I turned around to see Kaleb and a few other guys, pushing their way through the crowd. I smiled and waved. He smiled and waved back.

"Ladies." He greeted, he bent down and kissed my cheek. I felt a small frown on my face appear like I was doing something wrong. I shook the feeling away quickly before smiling at him.

"Good to see you." I yelled.

"WHAT?" he yelled down. The music was louder, more people pouring into the club.

"GOOD TO SEE YOU!" I yelled again. He pulled a face; he hadn't heard me. He motioned for me to follow him outside for some fresh air. I looked at Lilly who practically shoved me out the door. Kaleb took my hand; we pushed our way outside before I could feel the cool air fanning my face.

"Loud in there." He mused.

"WHAT?" I yelled at him, then laughed when he made a confused face. He laughed at me.

"Funny." He shook his head laughing. I shrugged.

"I can be."

"It's good to see you." He smiled at me.

"Good to see you too." I smiled out.

We stood by a pillar, I leaned against it, Kaleb on the other side. Both of us starring up at the sky. We heard yelling and whistling. I craned my head, trying to get a better look. There were these guys, walking around just near the club, I frowned, I could feel something coming off them. I shivered.

"Want to go?" Kaleb asked. I nodded; the guys were defiantly putting me off staying. We headed back inside, I found Lilly chatting up the bartender, she was blushing, and I rolled my eyes. I grabbed her shoulders, pulling her to me.

"We are leaving, you coming?"

"In a sec." she nodded.

Kaleb and one of his friends walked over, I assumed the others had wanted to stay a bit longer. I checked the time; it was coming closer to 12. I went to make my way to Kaleb when I bumped into someone. I gasped, falling to the ground. when I looked up a man looked down at me with a soft smile.

"I am so sorry, here let me help you up."

I nodded, taking his hand before feeling this feeling wash over me. I shuddered as something inside me felt like fire. When I got to my feet, I snatched my hand back quickly.

"Can I buy the lady a drink to say sorry?" he gave me a charming smile. I shook my head, trying to act normal. Something weird just happened and I could feel something dark coming from this guy.

"I'm ok thanks."

"Next time then. I'm Marcel."

"Stacey." I smiled, I walked off quickly, glancing back to see Marcel watching me walk out. Lilly and Kaleb and Kaleb's friend were outside already.

"Geez, I thought you changed your mind. They aren't letting any more people in." Lilly pointed at the bouncers. I turned with a frown. That wasn't normal.

"Maybe it's New Orleans."


	2. Chapter 2

**~2~**

I woke up, an ache throbbing in my head. I had another dream, I could on recall parts of it. I fell back down to lie on the couch, massaging my temples. I heard the door open and light footsteps.

"Do you want to Panadol?" Lilly asked me. I gave her a thumbs up as the pain in my head intensified. She walked back to me with a glass of water and two white tablets. I swallowed them quickly, grimacing in pain.

"Maybe you should see a doctor?" Lilly said softly, she sat down on the couch, pulling my legs on top of her. I pulled a face and shook my head. No way! Doctors and I are not friends.

"They will probably jab me with a needle." I pulled a face of horror. Lilly laughed.

"Come on, for a check-up. I will go with you." She smiled at me, then her face morphed into a frown. "You keep getting headaches and I'm worried."

"I'm ok." I smiled at her. the pain in my head wasn't as bad as it was before. It felt like something was trying to push into my head but couldn't? I don't know, it's weird.

We stayed silent before Lilly's phone rang, she groaned, getting up slowly and walking into her room. I watched her walk out as she answered her phone.

"Hello? Ah, hey! Nope…Stacey and I checked the place out last night….." her face frowned before she gasped. She nodded and then the call ended. I looked at her confused.

"What?" I asked quickly, sensing something wasn't right.

"Some guy was murdered last night. Outside the club, just after we left."

She slowly sat back on the couch. I reached out and took her hand, squeezing it.

"They say there was a mark on his neck. like a bite?" she sounded a little confused.

Hell, I was confused. A bite mark? I made a face, something in my mind niggling and yet the second I thought I had it, it was gone again. I felt myself get a little frustrated, for as long as I could remember, I had this problem and it got worse every day.

"Are you ok?" I asked, Lilly was more sensitive then I was. For some reason, it felt like I was use to this kind of thing. I can't even explain it really.

"I think so." She nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Come on, let's get coffee. My treat."

We had gotten coffee; Lilly had ditched me for her date with the bartender from last night. I walked around, popping into a small bookstore, fingers running along the covers of the spines. I pulled one out, opening it to the front to read the inscription.

"_My dear Alison, I hope this finds you well. Use this book as a guide to find yourself."_

I turned quickly to see Kalbe standing behind me with a smile on his face.

"Hey Stacey."

"Hey Kaleb." I said a little breathlessly. He had sacred the living day lights out of me.

"What are you up to?" he asked, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets. I noticed he wore a leather jacket and looked_ really_ good.

"N-nothing." I stuttered, feeling like an idiot. He smiled.

"Can I offer you lunch?" he asked with a shy smile. I bobbed my head, before placing the book back on the shelf. We walked to a small café, taking a seat inside it. I grabbed a menu and flipped through it, glancing over at Kaleb who had looked at me. I looked away, hiding my face quickly as a blush rose on my cheeks.

"I may get the pancakes." I said at last.

"Pancakes? At 1pm?" he asked. I nodded and I saw a smile crease his face. The waitress walked over, I expected her to gawk at Kaleb, I mean I would gawk at him. she turned to the both of us with a smile.

"How can I help you both?" she asked.

"Pancakes please." I handed her the menu and also ordering a lemonade. I had way too much coffee today, my body felt jittery.

"I will have pancakes too but can I grab coke thanks." Kaleb smiled at her before turning back to me. "So, Stacey, what do you do?" he asked.

"I am a photographer, well an amateur one. I also work a few side jobs as a cater." I finished, taking a deep breath before smiling at him. "How about you?"

"I am currently studying, Engineering. I work a few nights a week down at the gallery."

"Wow, the gallery on the main strip?" I asked. he nodded. My eyes widened. It was amazing in there, heaps of priceless art works, I had only been in there once and hated the fact I could not afford a single piece, nor would I ever be able too.

"Not as glamourous as it sounds."

"I beg to differ. You get to see the art as it comes in. I'm jealous." I groaned a little. He chuckled.

"A few new pieces are coming in tonight; I could sneak you in if you wish to see?" he gave me a sly look and I grinned.

"Will you not get in trouble? I asked.

"No."

"Then I will be there."

Kaleb had told me where to wait in order for him to sneak me in. I felt my anxiety spike and suddenly got cold feet. I took two steps away before I heard some yell out.

"Chickening out already?" he teased.

I turned with a smile, shaking my head.

"Nope, just getting my steps in for the day." I lied.

He just shook his head with a laugh. He held the door open, meaning I had to kind of, push past him to get in. I felt this warmth rolling off of him. it felt like light. When I stepped away, it was gone. I followed him through, trying to keep quiet in case we weren't alone.

"Come on slow poke, keep up." he shouted, the words echoing off the walls.

"SHH!" I hissed.

"Why?" he asked confused.

It dawned on me; we were alone which was why he was yelling like a clown.

"Never mind." I replied quickly.

"Just in there are the new pieces, I need to fill some paperwork in, and I will be in shortly."

I nodded. I walked into the small room and started to walk around and look at some of the pieces that were in there. I study a few of them, until I came to one towards the back. I cocked my head to the side, before looking at the small good name plate.

_**Klaus Mikaelson**_

I felt panic surge through me, I gasped feeling my heart hammering. I fell to my knees, tears rolling down my cheeks. That name. something about that name. my body trembled, I tried to reason with myself, I didn't know of any Klaus's and yet, it was like my body did.


	3. Chapter 3

**~3~**

I spent the next few days pouring through all my stuff, trying to find out why I reacted the way I had. I groaned, slamming my box on the ground. I frowned, I didn't have a lot of things, my memory was foggy at best. I had been in an accident; my long-term memories were taken. I pulled a face before putting this Klaus business in the back of my head. Lilly and I had work in an hour, we were catering for some fancy party in the French quarter. I got to my feet, showering and then finding a nice shirt and black pants. I had my hair out; it fell just past my shoulder with a dirty blonde colour. I looked at the locks, promising to get it cut soon. Lilly shouted, walking into the room, I turned and smiled, she was already dressed and ready.

"Thank god your ready…we are kind of late."

"What?" I deadpanned, blinking at her.

"I read the time wrong. Let's go."

We practically ran to the French quarter, puffing when we finally made it to the massive building. walking in, we tried to sneak past the boss, Lilly succeed, I had not.

"Stacey Hall, you are late." I forced a smile, turning around about to beg. Harry held his hand up, silencing me quickly. I expected him to fire me and send me home. "Just start pouring drinks. We will talk about this later."

I nodded, thanking him and quickly running behind the outdoor bar where Lucy was working.

"Your late."

"I know, Lilly told me the wrong time." I said a little annoyed. I asked her to forward me the email several times, each time she promised she was doing it.

"She's blonde." Lucy laughed. I just smiled, taking a few people's orders.

We had a busy rush of people; some I had noticed were at the club the other night.

"I'm just gonna have a quick break, bathroom?" I asked Lucy. She gave me directions, I repeated them over and over again before finding the right door. I walked in, this was a person's bedroom for sure. I felt like Deja vu was happening and shook off the feeling quickly. I pondered if I should just use this person's bathroom. I decided, what the hell, running inside, shutting the door. After I had finished, I washed my hands before fishing my phone from my back pocket. I typed out a message to Kaleb, asking about what he was doing tonight. As I opened the door, I bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry." I had fallen over, scared I had pushed this person over too. I looked to see that it was a woman and she was standing. She had a scowl on her face until she looked down at me.

"Jordan?" she asked in surprised. I gave a confused look and shook my head.

"I'm Stacey."

"Are you sure?" she asked. she offered me her hand. I took it, feeling this fire inside come to life. I frowned at our joined hands before snatching my hand a way quickly. I muttered a thanks.

"I'm Stacey….would you like me to keep an eye out for…what was the name?" I asked.

"Ah…..Jordan." she looked utterly confused. Her long straight blonde hair and blue eyes were somehow familiar. I must have seen her around somewhere.

"Jordan. Got it, I will let her know that….what was your name?" I asked.

"Rebekah."

"I will let her know that Rebekah is looking for her." I offered with a smile. I looked at my phone, eyes widened. "I'm sorry, I need to get back. I was late and my pay already being docked." I said a little awkwardly.

"Yes, yes of course. Where are you working?" she asked.

"The bar downstairs. I'm on until 2am."

I walked off before waving at Rebekah and apologizing again for being clumsy. She had just smiled, giving me a weary look.

I had another half an hour left of my shift, Lilly was standing by the bar, she was on glass collection. She loved it, she got to talk to people, I hated it and always wanted to be away from the clients.

"Got any numbers?" She winked at me.

"No." I answered, cleaning the counter down.

"Boo! Get some numbers, girl, you could use some fun."

"I'm talking to Kaleb." I answered with.

"Ah, yes….Kaleb." she nodded, pursing her lips. I gave her a look, she smiled. "Keep your options open. We are twenty-one, time to live it up." she cheered. I laughed and shook my head.

"Go do your job." I ordered. She saluted me, walking off to grab a few empty glasses. A man walked up to the bar, I watched his eyes widened and mouth open and close a few times.

"Jordan?" he asked. I gave a funny look; this was the second person to call me this name. weird.

"No, I'm Stacey."

"My apologies, Miss Stacey. You have an uncanny resemblance to someone I knew."

I smiled, finding this man elegant and charming. The way he held himself, it was like he was from another time. His brown eyes were starring at me, as if by some miracle this Jordan girl would come popping out.

"Can I get you a drink?" I asked, gesturing to the bar around me.

"Oh, yes, of course. I will have…glass of red." He finished, sounding a little confused.

"Mmmk, I would have personally chosen the white." I teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"Then, please, the white."

I poured the white into a glass, filling it a little bit more. I liked this guy; he was kind and hasn't tried to look down my shirt and it was the end of my shift.

"Stacey was it?" he asked, taking a sip of the wine and giving a small nod of approval.

"Yes, and you are?" I asked.

"Elijah. Elijah Mikaelson."

"Pleasure, Elijah." I reached out, offering my hand. He took it, giving it a firm shake. "Well, if you would like any other drinks, allow my stand in, Mary to assist you. I would advise, don't let her make cocktails." I winked. He chuckled.

"I will be sure to remember that. Are you leaving?" he asked suddenly. I nodded.

"Yes. Enjoy your night."

I smiled and walked off, finding Lilly already waiting next to Harry. He scowled when I walked over.

"You were late by an hour and you also assaulted a guest. I won't be paying you tonight." He handed Lilly her money, my mouth fell open when he walked off. Tears burning my eyes.

"I didn't…" I shook my head at Lilly quickly.

"I know. This is to cover our rent for the next two weeks." She sighed, looking at her check. I shook my head rather quickly.

"No, you earnt that. I can, find some other way…" I trailed off, trying to figure out the best way I could come up with rent.

"No! Stace! This is rent money." She huffed, blowing out her cheeks. I wiped a tear away and laughed at her.

"Thanks."

"Come on, let's get home before you assault someone else." She threw her arm around my shoulder. My leg kicked up behind us, hitting her ass. "Hey!" she squeaked.


	4. Chapter 4

**~4~**

I woke up at early, having only three hours sleep, I was a little on the grumpy side. I yawned, trying to wake myself up. I rubbed my tired eyes before smelling an amazing smell. My eyes fluttered open when I saw a cup with steam coming from it. I followed the hand and arm to that of Kaleb's smiling face.

"Good morning, Caramel Latte half strength and soymilk." He smiled at me. I looked up at him with a grin.

"You are my hero."

"Late finish?" he guessed.

"Yes, and worst of all, Harry kept my pay. He refused to pay me because we were an hour late and I assaulted someone." I complained.

"Did you?" he asked. I scowled.

"No!"

"Mm, then why are you so worried for?" he asked.

"Because I needed that money for rent. Lilly has to cover me, and I feel bad." I groaned, feeling frustrated.

"I could use a hand tonight at the gallery, if your free." He offered.

I grabbed his arm, eyes wide.

"Really?" I asked hope filling me.

"Yeah, an extra set of hands is always good." He shrugged.

"Thank you!" I threw my arms around him, I let go and spun around dancing, he laughed.

"You're welcome."

We walked and started to talk about random stuff. I noticed Kaleb giving a few glances across the street, his eyes narrowing. I looked over to see the beautiful blonde from the other night. I smiled a little when she waved at me.

"Do you know her?" he asked, his tone low.

"I met her last night. Catering gig, remember?" I said a little confused. We had texted last night, I told him about crashing into someone. He looked over before he turned his back to her and looked down at me. "I will text you later?" he phrased it as a question.

"Sure." I smiled, he walked off, I watched as he glanced over his shoulder.

"That was rude." The blonde huffed.

"He isn't normally like that." I defended quickly. I watched her perfect brow arch up before she just gave a small smile.

"Do you like him?" she asked.

"Kind of, well, he is a friend." I finished in a roundabout way.

"Hmm." She replied. I turned, looking at her.

"I forgot your name, sorry."

"Rebekah." She smiled at me. I repeated it, forcing it to stick in my head.

"How was the rest of the night?" I asked, filling in the silence.

"It was ok, though Nik was a pest and got drunk." She shrugged. I just nodded.

"How was yours?" she asked.

"Would have been good if I was paid. Apparently because I was late and assaulted someone, I wasn't entitled to my check." I sourly spoke, feeling my anger spike. I could feel this power coming from Rebekah and frowned. It was like her mere presence demanded attention.

"That's bloody ridiculous." She sounded as outraged as I felt. I found my lips twitching upward. She grabbed her phone, her fingers flying over the keyboard before she smiled at me. "I just told my brother who will deal with this. I don't want the staff to not be paid by something so stupid."

"Ah, thanks?" I was a little confused.

People weren't usually this nice in New Orleans and I should know, I have been here for as long as I could remember.

"Did you find your friend?" I asked suddenly remembering the mix up. I frowned, that nice man had also called me Jordan. Maybe I had a twin out there and I didn't know?

"Noo." She answered, dragging out the word, glancing at me. I gave her a soft smile.

"Sorry to hear that. Someone else was looking for her too."

"Who?" she shot back quickly.

"Eric…..no….Eli….ELIJAH!" I snapped my fingers when his name sprung to mind. I grinned feeling a little proud of myself.

"Elijah." She murmured and I watched her face light with knowing.

"Do you know him?" I asked.

"He is my brother."

Ah, that would make sense, they were clearly meeting a family friend named Jordan. The name rolled in my head, sounding right, like it fitted. I scrunched my face before shaking my head. I was clearly sleep deprived.

I sipped the latte that Kaleb as given me and smiled, he had gotten everything right, down to the two teaspoons of sugar. I had a sweet tooth.

Rebekah and I walked around, she left me and asked if we could meet again tomorrow. I had told her I would have to let her know since I was going to be working tonight. I took her number, saving it in my phone. I sent her a text to let her know it was me. I walked the stalls, nodding as a few women smiled at me. I felt drawn to this necklace, my fingers running over the stone before I smiled.

"Wow." I whispered.

"You can have it." the woman behind the table stood, smiling at me. I shook my head rather quickly.

"I couldn't." I smiled at her.

"I insist. It belongs with you, child. We must stick together." She winked at me, before walking around, necklace in hands. She ordered me to turn and I did so. I felt the necklace hit my chest, a warmth flooding through me. It was like I needed this necklace. I turned back with a smile, reaching into my handbag, about to give her the last of my money. She took my wrist, her finger gently running over my pulse. "You have suffered enough, child. We must always look after our own."

"Ok." I nodded, feeling some kind of connection with her. she reached up and touched my cheek, cupping it.

"You don't know who you are." the sad look in her eyes had my heart pause. How did she know? It wasn't common knowledge about my accident, I felt this cold sweat wash over me. she pulled me into a hug. "Come by my store tomorrow night."

She handed me a small card. I looked down at it, reading the address, it was two blocks from my apartment, I looked up to ask what time and she had vanished, like, into think air. I looked around, feeling really confused, the necklace being the only reminder that she was real and I had been talking to someone.


	5. Chapter 5

**~5~**

I couldn't stop thinking about that woman all day today, I played with the necklace, feeling this warmth flooding through me. I sighed before letting it fall under my shirt as I walked into the gallery with a big smile.

"Hey." I called to Kaleb. He looked over at me with a big grin on his face.

"Hey yourself."

I waited at the door while he finished talking with this woman who had paperwork. She smiled over at me, walking in my direction.

"I'm Cassie."

"Stacey." I held out my hand. She shook it with a grin.

"Thank you for helping us tonight. I love Kaleb and all, but he has lousy taste." She rolled her eyes. I laughed.

"Glad to help." I shrugged.

She handed me the clip board, pointing at a few things she wanted only me to do. When she walked off, I headed to the back, grabbing a piece of artwork to bring and put on display. I hung it up, then saw the _**'KM' **_in the corner and frowned. Then dread washed through me, Klaus. This was one of Klaus's paintings. I quickly hung it up and walked away, not wanting to let Klaus back into my head. He can be tomorrow's problem.

"Hey, sorry about earlier." Kaleb said as we lifted this heavy painting. I huffed, trying to concentrate on getting the painting to the correct position. As we got it into position, I wiped the back of my forehead on my arm.

"That's ok. No stress."

"Are you friends with her?" he asked.

I felt a shiver run down my spine, like maybe I shouldn't be talking about this. I just smiled.

"Well, I met her last night and she was nice. That's it." I shrugged, frowning as I saw relief wash over his face. Weird.

"Just be careful." He warned.

"Ok? Should I also be careful of you?" I joked, trying to change the topic. Kaleb just gave me a wink before he bopped my nose and ran off. "Hey!" I yelled, running after him with a smile on my face. We ran around the gallery, laughing before he let me catch him. I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed.

"I win!" I cheered. I let go and danced. He laughed at me while pulling a face.

"Don't dance like that in public." He frowned. I could see the smile in his eyes.

"Jealous of my sick dance moves?" I cheered. I the started to do the sprinkler and he just shook his head, walking off. "Hater!" I called after him.

Kaleb and I had finished early hours in the morning. I was weirdly awake as he walked me home. We got to my apartment, I got my keys out, then smiled at him.

"Thanks for the work and thanks for walking me home."

"No problem. We have the opening in a week's time, if you want to work it?" he offered.

"I would love to!" I answered eagerly.

"Awesome. Have a good day?" he frowned before smiling.

"Thanks. You too. message you later." I waved, walking into the building, heading for the elevator. I got in, leaning against the side, feeling my phone vibrate. I opened the message and shook my head as I saw the name. I walked out before the door opened and Lilly stood there with hands on her hips and face mask on.

"I been worried sick about you ALL night!" she tried to sound serious.

"I told you I was helping Kaleb put." I rolled my eyes.

"Like, sexually?" she questioned, stepping to the side while I walked in. I scowled, glaring at her.

"No! and stop jumping to _THAT _conclusion."

She just shrugged at me and grinned.

"Why so late then?" she asked.

"They are setting up for a gallery opening in a weeks' time." I answered, feeling the weird energy crashing.

I reached into my pocket, pulling out the money Kaleb had given me. it was 120. Lilly scowled.

"I told you I had rent covered."

"Well this can be for the next week. So we are now three weeks ahead." I smiled. she took it with a smile on her lips.

"Ok, that sounds good."

I yawned, shrugging out my coat as the it was my heavy one.

"Go on, I even put you pillow on the side you liked."

I kissed her cheek.

"Thank you."

I woke up, pushing myself up and leaning against my arm. Grabbing my phone, I rubbed my eyes, checking the time. It was 5pm. I yawned, the rolled out of bed. showering, I changed into jeans and a black three-quarter shirt. i sat on the couch before sending a message to Kaleb and Rebekah. I grabbed the card from yesterday and kept reading it over and over. What time should I go? Would now be too early? Maybe in an hour? I groaned before hearing my phone going off. I grabbed it to see who the message was from. The name read Rebekah. I clicked it open and smiled.

**Good morning sleeping beauty, maybe try tomorrow?**

I thought about it and shrugged; I didn't see a problem with catching up with her tomorrow. I offered to grab brunch and waited for her reply. My phone went off again, she suggested a little café in the French quarter. After agreeing to meet about 10.30, I checked the time again. It was only 5.20. time was going to slowly. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a coat and headed out, maybe I could go for a small walk before heading to the store.

When getting outside, I crossed the road, walking the opposite direction from the store. My phone chimed, I grabbed it out before seeing Kaleb had finally texted. I grinned texting him back, I decided not to tell him about Rebekah. For some reason, he didn't like her, and I don't know why. He had warned me to be careful, I tapped my finger, why would he warn me to be careful of someone. I rubbed at my chest again, this dull pain just throbbing, like I could feel something, but something else was stopping me. I huffed, feeling a little crazy. Something was defiantly wrong with me. I walked a few blocks before deciding I would just go to the store now; I was way too wired and wanted to meet this woman. I had questions for her.


	6. Chapter 6

**~6~ **_**(Rebekah's POV)**_

I walked over, lifting the coffin lid up to see Kol's desiccating body. I stroked his face, feeling a sadness in my chest. He had switched off his humanity and tore through the town of Mystic Falls, the doppelganger witch survived though I pouted. Out of everyone, he could have at least ripped her head off.

My eyes darted down to the dagger in his chest, I wrapped my hand around the hilt and started to pull it out. A strong grip on my wrist, halted my movements.

"What are you doing?" Elijah asked.

"She's alive." I snapped.

Kol would do anything for Jordan and here she was, in New Orleans. Out of all the places in the world, she was in the city we had come to call home. On our return a month ago, I had thought I had spotted her but then I couldn't find her again. I believed myself to be going crazy. That was until two nights ago. I had been walking past the rooms, when hearing someone in Kol's room. I frowned, no one should be up here. I planned to snap the person's neck when the door opened, and a small person bumped into me. I grumbled; they had crinkled my dress. Smoothing it out, I glared down until everything stopped. Jordan was before me; her face scrunched a little. Her hair was shorter and lighter. I gasped a little, this couldn't have been right. I had called her by her name and she pulled a face of confusion before saying her name to be Stacey. I frowned, this was Jordan, I know it was.

The next day I had decided to track down a witch, hopefully they could shed some light on this for me. I spotted Jordan again but with a guy. I scowled a little, I knew he was a witch just by looking at him. he glanced over at me, before whispering down. He walked off before I crossed the road and joined her.

"She has no memory of herself." Elijah reasoned.

I glared at him.

"She is alive and Kol can bring back her memories."

Elijah touched my cheek.

"And if he can not? Can you bare to see him spiral into despair? He butchered most of Mystic Falls." Elijah reminded me.

"Yes, the doppelganger still breathes though." I rolled my eyes with the thought of her still walking around. My eyes met Elijah. "He needs to see her." I whispered.

"What do you think your doing?" Nik barged in; eyes wild. He spotted Kol's coffin open and my hand inside. I levelled him with a look.

"Jordan's alive."

"The little Gilbert, are you sure?" Nik paused.

"I also saw her, though she is not Jordan but Stacey." Elijah confirmed.

"Ah, memories have been wiped. Clever witches." Nik mused.

I narrowed my eyes.

"What?" I asked a little confused. Nik smirked at me, this had me grounding my teeth. "Nik, I will smack your teeth out of your mouth." I warned.

"Sister, always to violence, I would expect that from Kol, though he had calmed when he had fallen for the mortal."

"Nik." I warned.

"Very well, it seems as though one has brought her back to the living, wiping her memories of her past. I suspect her past would be surfacing soon enough though, those spells don't last for a long time."

"So, she can remember who she is?" I asked feeling hope flutter in my chest. I spared Kol a glance and smiled at him.

"She can, but…" Nik paused.

I frowned; he was always theatrical. He waited before Elijah snapped at him.

"Out with it Niklaus."

"Very well, whomever brought her back could have tied her memories to her life. If she remembers, she could die again." I glared at him, but I could see Nik was truthful and he was not over pleased with this truth. There wasn't the smirk I had come to know when he used his knowledge against one of us. I looked at Elijah and turned back to Kol, leaving the dagger in his heart. I sighed, leaning in and kissing his cold cheek.

"Soon." I whispered for him only. I promise I will wake him soon.

_**After month after Jordan's death**_

"Kol?" Rebekah walked into a bloodbath; the floor coated in the warm sticky metical smelling liquid. She heard the sound of blood gushing and followed to find Kol, fangs in the neck of another one of the town's people. "Please Kol. You need to stop." She pleaded, walking closer to him. his eyes darken in warning and she rolled hers in turn. She knew Kol, he wouldn't hurt her.

He finished off the woman she recognized that worked in the hospital. She frowned, counting the bodies that littered the floor.

"Fifty-Six, bloody hell Kol." She scowled at him.

"Bekah, what is it you want? If it to lecture me, I don't care to hear it." he waved her off. He walked out, uncaring and leaving the trail of bodies. She followed him, texting Elijah she had found Kol and the missing towns people. Nik appeared, hands behind his back as he smiled.

"Hello little brother."

"Nik." Kol just gave him a once over, making his way to walk past. Nik sighed, grabbing his arm in a tight grip. Elijah had arrived, grabbing a hold of Kol's other arm. Kol chuckled darkly.

"Back in the box, is it?"

"Please Kol, just turn it back on." Rebekah pleaded, walking over and taking his face in her hands.

"I don't think so Bekah." He just smiled at her. Rebekah and Elijah had tried searching for Kol's phone, the one with the voice mails that were from Jordan. The only thing that would reach him. "Jordan wouldn't want this."

"Jordan wouldn't want to be dead either…but she is." He shrugged. Rebekah narrowed her eyes before grabbing his throat and squeezing.

"You think you are the only one who misses her?" she snarled at him. her face flushing in anger as she glared at her older brother.

"You can miss her all you like Bekah, she is dead." Kol shrugged again.

Rebekah slapped him across the face, hearing the second her palm connected with his cheek. his head whirled to the side before he kept it there a smile on his face. He turned back to her slowly, chuckling.

"Hit a nerve, have I?" he mused.

"Let's get this over with." Rebekah turned to Elijah and Nik, nodding at Nik to plunge the dagger into their brother's heart.

"I wish this did not need to be done Kol." Elijah spoke.

"Apologies little brother, you have caused too much attention." Nik said. He drove the dagger into Kol's heart.

The three originals watched as Kol's body desiccated in front of their eyes quickly, the skin turning grey and veins stark against his skin.

Rebekah stroked his face, feeling tears rolling down her cheek. She hated seeing her brothers like this.


	7. Chapter 7

**~7~ **_**(Stacey's POV)**_

I walked into the store, the bell ringing to indicate someone was here. I looked around, there were herbs, stones and books. Glancing around, I tried to find the woman from the other day.

"Let me lock up and then we can talk?" the woman appeared out of nowhere, I gave a small scream before apologizing and nodding at her. I kept looking around, I have never walked into this store, I kind of figured I would get cursed or something and just steered clear from them. now I kind of regret not being brave enough to check it out. It was kind of cool and I was eyeing a few things I would love to buy, if I had the money. The woman walked over, smile on her face as she took my hand.

"Who are you?" I asked, I hadn't even gotten a name and yet she had given me a necklace.

"Sonja Saberneth." She answered.

"Oh…hi Sonja, I'm…"

"Stacey." She replied with. My mouth opened a little, did I give her my name? I don't think I did. I frowned and she smiled, stroking my cheek.

"Come with me to the basement, it will be safer to talk there."

I followed her down, feeling like maybe this wasn't a great idea and yet at the same time, I felt safe. She turned on a switch, light flooding the basement. I expected to find cobwebs and lots and lots of boxes. But there were shelves, lined with stones, vials, herbs, books and boxes that weren't opened. There was a table and two chairs, she offered me a chair. I sat down, still glancing around. There were heaps and heaps of books and herbs and stones. I looked back to Sonja and gave a small smile. I waited as she picked a book up and brought it over, before handing it over to me. I could feel this warmth in my fingers, I flicked open the cover, one hand supporting the book, I used the other to flick through pages.

"Grimoire?" I was a little confused, this was meant to belong to a witch as far as I knew. She nodded when I looked at her, encouraging me to read through. I flicked at a page before stopping on one that had me frowning and really reading the words.

"Siphonor?" I quired. That word rang through my head like a bell. I rubbed my chest an ache blooming in my heart. I re read the page again, feeling like somehow, I knew all of this. I put the book down gently in front of me before crossing my fingers together and shifting through my thoughts.

"I can see something recognizes the information."

"I feel like I…I don't know, heard this?" I tried to not feel so crazy. I let a frustrated sound out, turning back to her. "You said I don't know who I am."

"Yes. You don't know who you are."

"Who am I?" I frowned, this woman must be a psychic or something. She brought an unlit candle out, placing it in the centre. She whispered something and it lit. I gasped, jumping out of my chair, my eyes watching the flame. That couldn't not be some kind of trick. I reached out, feeling the heat as I near the flame. I pulled my hand back and just starred at Sonja. She smiled at me.

"I didn't think it would frighten you." She mused with a smile.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Magic." She answered.

We spent an hour talking about magic, I felt my head exploding with this information. I was needing more questions answered then I was getting answers. She handed me this stone. I looked at it before looking back at her with a shrug.

"What do you want me to do with it?" I asked. she pointed at my hand.

"You already doing it."

I looked down, noticing this red glow under my hand. that's when I felt the fire inside was being smothered by something. I gasped; this was different. How did I not know notice any of this before? I watched, feeling fascinated by what I was doing. I touched a finger, a second later, a red glow came from my finger that was touching the stone.

"Siphonor." I felt my eyes widened. I was a Siphonor, which meant I was a…

"Witch." Sonja nodded.

"Can you read my mind?" I asked quickly. She laughed and shook her head.

"No child, you are easy to read."

I nodded, that was a fair call, Lilly said I had a readable face and would suck at poker if we ever went to Las Vegas.

"I'm a witch?" I questioned, Sonja gave me a gentle smile and nodded.

"Yes child."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"There is much to talk with you about, but we are out of time. The Vampires will be around soon, ensuring we are not practising."

"Vampires?" I spluttered out. No way! Vampires couldn't be real, could they? I felt like something inside me was screaming, like I knew vampires. I frowned, really trying to dig through my thoughts. I could feel this fuzz in my head before my head throbbed. A second later the throbbing dulled off. I opened my eyes, relaxing my face.

"I see someone has spelled your memoires."

"Spelled my memories?" I was confused by this. Why would someone want to do that? What did I do to them? did I do something before the accident? Did I hurt someone? My mind was spinning before someone grabbed my hand a squeezed. I looked at our hands, the red glow. Sonja dropped my hand; I saw the pain that flashed over her face before she smiled at me.

"We will discuss this more, does tomorrow work for you?" she asked. I nodded. "Good, meet me in the graveyard by Celeste's tombstone." I nodded, committing the name Celeste into my memory. I felt a small shudder at that name, like it had power behind it. I had left the store, quickly walking the two blocks back to my apartment. I looked around, feeling fear crawling down my spine. vampires were real, witches were real. What's next? Werewolves?


	8. Chapter 8

**~8~**

I woke up, feeling good, there was no headache. I checked my phone, rolling my eyes when I realized I hadn't charged it. I plugged it in, leaving a note to Lilly telling her I would be back at dinner time. I threw on a coat, chucking my vans on and racing out the door. I pressed the button for the lift a few times, feeling this urgency flowing through me. Sonja had given me a lot to swallow last night but as exciting as it was to know I was a witch, I wanted to know who I am or was. I could feel like something was wrong with me. I could feel this massive part of me missing and I hated it. I walked down the street, quickly crossing the roads and heading to the graveyard. I chuckled to myself, of course, all supernatural beings wanted to meet in a graveyard. It was like a right of passage. I read a few names on some of the tombstones, feeling frustrated that none said Celeste. I felt this breeze roll down my spine, I turned around feeling like I should go that way. I shrugged, following my instincts. I grinned when finding the tombstone, Celeste.

"Yes!" I cheered.

"Wow, that was impressive." I heard Sonja. I turned to her with a smile. then there was another woman with her. I gave a small wave.

"Hi."

"Let's just get started." The other woman huffed, eyes narrowing at me. I nodded, following Sonja. She looked back at me, smiling. I smiled. we walked into a crypt and I could feel the fire inside come to life. I let out a steady breath.

"You are sure she is a Siphonor?" the woman asked.

"Yes. I told you I sensed one."

"Is she strong enough?"

"She has been reborn."

I listened to their conversation, frowning a little. I was standing three steps behind them, rude to not include me. they stopped, I did too, eyes bugging when seeing a coffin.

"We need you to siphon the spell on the coffin." The woman ordered me.

"What's in there?" I asked.

"Stacey, we can't give you the answers you seek, but Celeste can." Sonja smiled at me. she touched my arm and squeezed it. she pushed me toward the coffin, I had this bad feeling, but Sonja was nice. I walked up, feeling the fire inside come to life, it was like I could feel the magic and wanted to absorb it all.

I placed my hands-on top, feeling this pulling inside me. I closed my eyes, taking a breath and just focused on the pulling feeling. I increased it, pulling more and more. It was amazing, I felt alive and powerful. I felt this weird feeling coming from my nose. There was a rushing sound in my ears before my legs gave out. I felt myself falling into the darkness.

_I opened my eyes; I wasn't in the crypt or I wasn't in New Orleans. I was somewhere else but this place, it felt right. Felt like home. I watched the guy, crying on the bed, face buried in his arms. This woman walked in, I watched as concern filled her beautiful brown eyes. her face, it was familiar. _

"_Jer?" she said softly. I turned to the guy; his dark brown eyes were like mine. I gasped a little, his face. I knew his face. I knew him, how did I know him? _

"_Make it stop. It hurts." He begged, before letting the tears rack his body. I felt this pain in my chest. It was like he was the only person I never wanted to see like this. The woman had edged her way slowly to him before she walked faster, grabbing him into a hug, offering him comfort. It brought a smile to my lips, to see them like this. I felt a flutter in my chest. I dashed the tears from my own eyes, smiling a little before hearing the words that broke my heart. _

"_Why does everyone die on me?" he asked. _

"_I'm not leaving you." The woman promised, tears were running down her small face. I stepped forward, wanting to hug them. tell them everything was alight. _

_Suddenly the vanished and I screamed, wishing to be back by them. now I stood in another room, this room was as big as my apartment I shared with Lilly. A man sat on the bed, I tilted my head in confusion, I knew this guy too. he was handsome and I could feel my body tingle a little. I frowned a little. It was like my body knew these people and my mind couldn't catch up. I felt frustrated. His brown eyes were a lighter colour then mine and the two people from before. He was reading letter's intently. It was like he was memorizing them. I could see they were handwritten, I loved writing letters. I felt like they brought romance and a spark. His finger traced over the words before he looked right at me. I knew he couldn't see me. _

"_I love you Jordan Gilbert and I WILL bring you back." He vowed. _

_Jordan Gilbert. _

_Jordan Gilbert._

_JORDAN GILBERT. _


	9. Chapter 9

**~9~**

When I came too, I felt like I had been hit by a truck. I groaned, sitting up. I looked around, seeing I Sonja and that other woman were standing, and another one standing with them. She smiled when she looked over at me.

"At ease my child." She said.

I felt weary, like I shouldn't be trusting her. I nodded, trying to pretend I was ok, but on the inside, I was planning my escape and screaming. There was something cold about this woman, her smile was off, her eyes were cold.

"Celeste, how do you feel?" the woman asked. she was looking at this Celeste woman like she was an angel or something. Sonja walked over to me, offering me a hand. I took it, she hoisted me up.

"Alive." Celeste answered with a laugh. Goosebumps arose on my skin, I tried to rub them away, but it didn't work. "Thank you, my children." She cupped the other woman's face, the woman closed her eyes, smiling. it was like she was receiving a blessing.

"Celeste…" Celeste held her hand up, she turned around to Sonja and I, walking over to us. Sonja bowed her head, I just watched.

"Sonja, I know what it is you ask of me and I will grant it…" I saw Sonja's face light up with joy. "When we kill off the originals." She finished. Sonja looked deflated just as quickly and I narrowed my eyes, she had done that on purpose. Given Sonja false hope.

"Thank you, Celeste." Sonja smiled at her. Celeste seemed to enjoy the praise and the attention. She turned to me and offered out her hand. I glanced at Sonja who nodded at me. I stepped forward slowly, reaching out. She grasped my hand, pulling me to her quickly and smiling.

"She is powerful, strong and yet, there is something…..missing?" she let go of my hand and started to study me as she walked around me. I followed her, trying not to let her stay at my back. "A spell blocks you, child. The witch who has cast it, seems to be just as strong." She mused.

"Someone put a spell on me?" I asked.

"Yes child. Yet they weren't strong enough to bring you back from the dead by themselves…..seems like old magic is at work. I would guess as far as the original witch's involvement."

"Ester?" Sonja suddenly asked.

"Yes. She seems to believe that this girl is the key to one or more of her children's destruction."

"This girl?" the other woman sneered, looking at me venomously. I glared at her, not liking her attitude. I personally, don't even know this woman, never seen her and she is acting like I stabbed her or something horrible like that.

"Yes, this child. Now Emily, if you will escort her home, cloak her too. I do not want Marcel or Elijah to get wind of this." Celeste said to the other woman. Emily bowed her head, grabbing my arm and yanking me. I looked at Sonja, I didn't want to leave her. we had things to talk about. We walked back to town in silence before I ripped my arm from her grip.

"Touch me like that again and I will…." I started to threaten. I felt this piercing noise in my head. I clutched before falling to my knees.

"I'm sorry, what will you do?" she smiled down at me. I reached up, grabbing her wrist in a tight hold. I felt her magic pouring into my body, healing the damage she had caused. I smirked as she cried out in pain. She fell to her knees, I watched as blood came out her nose. Letting go of her wrist. I brushed the fake dirt off my arm where she had been touching.

"That's what I will do." I glared down at her. Emily glared up at me, her brown eyes matched her skin as she bared her teeth at me.

"I hate you."

"Feeling is mutual." I hissed back. I was not one to get angry so quickly, but Celeste and Emily had put me in a bad mood. Emily got to her legs, wobbling a little. I felt a twinge of guilt before she starred me down.

"Watch yourself, sweetie. Once Celeste is done with you, I will enjoy killing you."

She hobbled off, I glared after her, then she vanished. I huffed, folding my arms.

"Stacey?" a voice asked.

"WHAT?!" I snarled, turning around. Rebekah flinched slightly; she tilted her head to the side in confusion. "I'm sorry." I quickly whispered.

"You ok?" she asked, glancing around to see whom I had been glaring at.

"Yeah I am fine." I sighed, calming myself and smiling at her. "Hey."

"Hey." She smiled at me. I could see that she was trying to see if she could read me, she shrugged. "Want to do something?" she asked.

"Can it be tomorrow? I need to get home, check my phone to see if work has called."

"Yeah, come by the French quarter, say about lunch time?" she offered with a shrug. I nodded, waving and walking back to my apartment. I snuck through the back, in case Emily was following me. I walked up the three floors to my place, I opened the door, seeing Lilly sitting on the couch with a bowl of cereal. She grinned at me through a mouthful.

"Hi."

"Hey, are those lucky charms?" I asked getting a little excited.

"Yurp." She got out, piling a massive mouthful into her mouth. I poured myself a bowl, using the last of the milk. I walked over, sitting down next to her. I looked down to see my bedding was no longer on the couch and frowned. We ate, she took my bowl to the sink before she turned with a grin.

"Come with me."

I followed her to the bedroom, she opened the door and I saw there was a king bed mattress, I turned to her with my mouth open.

"If you don't mind sharing with me." she shrugged.

I ran over, jumping down on the bed. It was second hand but better then being on the couch. Lilly came over, jumping on the bed beside me, she reached over, grabbing my phone.

"Kaleb called today. I answered and told him you were busy."

"Thanks." I grabbed her, kissing her cheek. She just smiled. I laid down, Lilly beside me as I read through a few messages. Kaleb sent a few, I replied, promising to call him tomorrow. Rebekah had texted, I replied about the meet up tomorrow. i brought up the google search engine on my phone before hesitating to type the name in.

"You ok Stace?" Lilly asked.

"This sounds crazy but what if I told you my name wasn't Stacey?" I asked her. I felt vulnerable. Lilly was my friend who had been there after the accident. She was volunteering at the hospital when I was there. I had told her I had no memory or no place to stay. She offered me her couch, saying I didn't have to pay anything until I was ready. I moved in with her, she let me stay free of charge and even brought me some clothes. Neither of us had very much, she said that she had lost her family a few years ago and needed me as much as I needed her. we bonded and ever since then, we had not been separated.

"I will still love you, not matter your name."

"Ok." I breathed out and smiled before typing in the name

JORDAN GILBERT.

There wasn't a lot when I clicked on this article about a memorial. I took a massive breath, feeling Lilly holding onto me as we both read how this girl was tragical killed in a house fire. Scrolling down I shot up. there was a picture, of the guy I saw crying and the woman who held him. Both of them smiling and holding onto….me? with longer hair. Lilly had sat up as she looked at the picture. She took my phone.

"The young Gilberts. Elena and the twins. Jeremy and Jordan."

I felt my mind whirling. I had a twin. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. a twin. I was a twin.

"Stace? Wait, or is it Jordan? You look like her."

"I know. It can't be right?" I asked her.

"Well you were in the hospital, found on the side of the road. Unconscious."

I couldn't get over the fact that I had a twin. I rubbed my heart, feeling like that was somehow the right answer. Jeremy. I rubbed my face quickly.

"I don't know." I whispered over and over again. Lilly brought me to her, hugging me tight.

"One way to find out. We head to Mystic Falls."


	10. Chapter 10

**~10~**

I woke up with very little memory of my dream, except I could only remember being called darling. I sighed, getting out of bed, stretching my shoulders from the stiffness in them. Lilly smiled at me.

"How did you sleep?" she tilted her head to the side.

"Ok…..I guess." I muttered. I sat down in the chair across form her, she reached out, squeezing my hand. I looked up and she just smiled at me. "Whatever you decide, I will go with you."

"Thanks." I squeezed her hand back. I had message Rebekah, she seemed nice and something about her was familiar. She had called me Jordan the first time we had met. Should I ask her? What if this was a mistake? I fiddled with my necklace, glancing down and noticed the red glow coming from my fingers. I gasped, dropping the pendant.

"What's wrong?" Lilly came rushing in, hearing the loud gasp. I looked at her, wide eyed.

"Umm…I can…..kinda…..do….something." I trailed off. She looked at me a little confused before I took a breath, grabbing the pendant and then pointing at the glow where my fingers touched the stone. She looked at it closer before she smiled at me.

"That's cool."

"You're not freaked out?" I asked her.

I was freaked out, and I was the one that was the freak. Lilly shrugged.

"This is New Orleans. The town of witches."

"Witches…" I choked and she just nodded.

"Yeah, pretty sure Sonja two blocks down has a little store, do you want to check it out? Maybe she can help us?"

"Us?" I questioned. That seemed like the more important word in that sentence.

"Yes. You. Me. us." She pointed at me and then herself and then between us as she spoke.

"I just….." Lilly grabbed a hold of me, something inside me came to life. I had a flash, the woman, Ellie or something, I can't remember her name. she grabbed a hold of me like this. I blinked, the memory seemed to turn fuzzy, my head thumping. I groaned slightly.

"Stace, are you ok?" Lilly was looking at me all over. I took a breath, grabbing the pendant and feeling the pain dulling down.

"I felt like I was remembering something…" I trailed off; I could just make out the girl's face. I pulled my phone out, opening the article again.

_Elena Gilbert. _

"Elena…." I murmured, feeling an ache in my chest. It was like, I was missing her? yet I didn't really know her, well I didn't know her right now. I was confusing myself. I huffed, feeling frustrated.

"Stace?" Lilly was watching me a soft look on her face. I just smiled at her.

"I'm ok."

"Do you want to go to Mystic Falls?"

I thought it over, if I was Jordan, what would Elena and Jeremy think? How would they feel? Would they have missed me? Would they welcome me back? What if I wasn't Jordan and I just looked like her for some reason?

"Soon." I answered. I had to figure out who had put the spell on me. "Do you know any witches?" I blurted out.

"I think there is one down by the garden. She told me the future." Lilly answered. I snorted a little before Lilly gave me a smug smile. "She warned me about you."

"Warned you?"

"Yep." Lilly nodded. I waited but she didn't continue. I sighed, checking my phone. Rebekah asked to meet in twenty minutes. I tapped a reply before turning to Lilly.

"Can we meet her tonight?"

"Sure."

I played with my phone, mind spinning in circles, I was going to need a drink or ten by the end of the day.

"Stacey." I heard. I smiled when turning around to see Rebekah wave at me.

"Hey Rebekah. How are you?" I asked. my heart hammered in my chest. She frowned, eyes shifting around for something.

"Well and yourself?" she glanced around, as if she were looking for someone else.

"Good." I nodded. I pointed at a café. "Hungry?" I tried to distract myself for a little while.

"Yeah, ok." She nodded.

I had found myself feeling a little at ease with Rebekah, it felt like I knew her for some reason. We had talked about boys, it was nice. I had told her a little about Kaleb and she had told me about a few of her flings. She had told me about this guy, Matt. I swear an image popped into my head as she talked about him. I pictured a blonde-haired jock with blue eyes and goody smile.

I found my mind wondering, an image popping into my head of a handsome man with a smirk that screamed bad. His brown eyes and dark hair, I could feel my heart hammering inside my chest and blinked suddenly. I haven't met a guy like that before and yet his face seemed to be in my mind crystal clear.

"…..Kol….."

"What?" I suddenly shook my head, feeling like that name was important.

"My brother, Kol. He will be coming to stay with us soon." She smiled. I could feel like she was watching me closely for something. My face crunched but my heart sped up. I could feel something was close and when I tried to reach for it, it would vanish quickly.

"That would be nice." I smiled at her.

"Maybe you guys could meet?" she shrugged.

"Sure."

Kol. His name made my heart flutter and stomach do flips, I hadn't even met the guy yet, but something was warning me. I blinked as Rebekah talked about her night plans, I brushed my neck, there was a scar that I had no idea how I got. I nodded and hummed agreement. A few hours passed, Rebekah and I parted, and I headed back to the apartment, I saw Emily watching me from the other side of the street. I scowled at her, crossing over and stepping into her way.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"Celeste wants to speak with you."

"I don't care." I narrowed my eyes. my fingers itching to grab onto her again. Maybe this time I won't let go so quickly. I could feel this dark feeling brewing inside me, something was edging me to just grab her and take everything. I shook my head a little before raising a brow at Emily. She smirked, this irked me more. I stepped closer and watched fear flash over her face.

"Tomorrow night. Cemetery."

"Fine." I gritted out.

Emily walked off and I rolled my eyes, like hell I was going to meet Celeste. She rubbed me the wrong way. Something about that woman screamed evil and insufferable to me. she had promised something to Sonja and then stated after Sonja helped her kill the original vampires.

I crossed the street and headed back to the apartment. I looked up to see Sonja and Kalbe talking. I ducked behind a few people, hiding myself and trying to listen to what they were saying.

"…What do you mean she knows about the spell?" Kaleb grumbled.

"Celeste."

"How is Celeste…Jordan." Kaleb's face lit for a moment when he said the name Jordan. I felt my body react and head snap up. I ducked again and narrowed my eyes. were they talking about me?

"Kaleb, she is strong. If she finds out you…."

"I know." He answered.

I passed them and headed around the back entrance, not to give away that I was out the front. I bolted to the lift, pressing the button many times to get the doors to shut.

"Rough day love?" a silky voice asked.

I let out a small scream, fear drenching my body. This man screamed power and something about him set me off. I gulped and nodded a little. I averted my eyes, trying not to make him angry.

"Apologies. I'm Klaus. Klaus Mikaelson."

"Stacey." I squeaked, barely giving him eye contact. I saw him smirk. The door opened. I stepped out onto the third floor, I turned back to make sure he wasn't about to get off. He smiled at me.

"Maybe I will see you round love."

I gulped and forced a smile, backing away slowly. I watched the door close and ran to the apartment, opening the door and shutting it quickly. I whisper yelled for Lilly. Feeling like I should keep quiet. She walked out.

"Yeah?" she whispered. Eyes peering around.

"We need to leave. Now."


	11. Chapter 11

**~11~**

Lilly and I snuck out through next door's fire escape.

"Thanks Jim." I waved as we climbed down quickly. Lilly hit the pavement first, then I felt her hand on my waist, helping me down. When I landed I grinned at her.

"Thanks."

"You all good?" she checked me over and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes dear."

She gave me a little shove and we headed away, we grabbed black coats and beanies, throwing them on in hopes we didn't attract attention to ourselves. We got away from the building, my heart slowed down.

"What's going on?" we crossed the road before I answered Lilly's question.

"Kaleb and Sonja were talking about Jordan….well me I guess….maybe….i don't know. Then there was this weird guy in the elevator who gave me the creepy vibes."

"Kaleb? And creepy guy? Please explain." She sounded confused and I couldn't blame her, I barely could make sense of anything anymore. I started to explain Sonja and Celeste and Emily. Lilly had growled she would happily knife the bitch if she came near me again. I felt a little better, Lilly was handling this better than I was. A horrible thought popped into my head. What if Lilly was the one who brought me back? I mean she found me in the hospital, has been by my side and….

"Stacey?" her voice floated through my head.

"Is it you?" I asked darkly. Feeling this overwhelming anger. I clench my fist and narrowed my eyes at her. Lilly looked taken aback for a moment before she gave me a frown.

"What did I do?" she demanded.

"Was it you? Was it you who put this stupid spell on me?" I seethed, feeling this anger getting worse and worse.

"Stacey, I'm not a witch." Her tone was gentle and calming. I blinked and felt shame wash over me. I was so angry, and it was scaring me. the anger was dark and vile, and I couldn't control it. I worried that it would end up coming out.

"I'm sorry." I apologized quickly.

"It's ok…..I understand, I mean I haven't been truthful with you either."

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

She sighed, before looking at her hands, when she looked back up, her eyes looked as if she were about to cry.

"Promise me this won't change anything."

"Ok." I nodded. I heard the tone she used. She gulped before she stood up and shook herself off. When she turned back, I gasped. Her eyes were a golden colour. My heart kicked up.

"I'm a werewolf." She answered the question I was trying to get out my mouth. My eyes fell out of my head. Witches, vampires and now werewolves. Honestly, were there monsters that didn't exist?

I had been silent for a while.

"Say something." Lilly begged, sitting down, her eyes turning back to the blue I was use too.

"I-I-I-I" I stuttered. I had no idea what to even think, let alone say. Werewolves. I blinked a few times before I cleared my throat.

"Like twilight?" I asked.

She laughed, tears washed down her cheeks as she wiped them away. She smiled and shook her head.

"You are a dork. No, not like twilight."

"Oh." I furrowed my brows, trying to picture what werewolves were like.

"I can explain later, let's go meet the witch that can help us."

I nodded, following Lilly. I suddenly felt safer with her. werewolves had to be strong, right?

We walked through the park, before there was a small forest. As we walked through the trees, I was about to complain when I saw a cabin appear out of nowhere.

"What the…" I trailed off. Lilly snorted.

"Magic." She mumbled to me.

The door opened and a woman walked out, hands on her hips and scowl on her face.

"Lilly Kenner. You best have a good explanation why you haven't been around."

"Sorry Valerie." She kicked the ground, then peered up to the woman with a small smile on her face.

"You best be getting over here to be giving me a hug." Valerie growled.

Lilly skipped up before throwing her arms around the older woman. I felt it warm me, a smile on my lips. They broke apart.

"Who is this lovely girl? Is she your…." Valerie looked between the two of us. Lilly shook her head quickly.

"Not like that. She is my best friend. Meet Stacey."

I walked up, offering a wave.

"Hi."

"Look at you dear, you have lovely brown eyes and such a petite frame. You are beautiful."

I blushed, not use to getting many compliments and it felt nice to hear one. Valerie ushered us inside, I looked around the cabin that looked tiny on the outside but was a lot bigger on the inside. It was cosy and warm. I took a seat on one of the couches, Lilly sat down on the other, stretching out with a smile on her face. Valerie walked and sat down beside me, taking one of my hands in her own.

"I can sense you are not whole."

I turned and saw sorrow on her face. I gulped before nodding.

"I don't know who I am. I don't know what's going on."

"Val, is there something you can do to help?" Lilly asked.

I looked between Lilly and Valerie. Valerie smiled and nodded.

"If you wish, but the answer may not be one you will like."

Lilly and I looked at each other. Lilly just nodded.

"Whatever you decide."

"Ok. Let's do it."

Valerie had taken me outside to this clear pond. I was told to get into the water. I frowned, it looked freezing and I was really having second thoughts about this. Lilly squeezed my shoulders and reminded me that I didn't have to do it if I didn't want to. I took a breath and convinced myself I needed to do this. I walked into the water, the cold seeping through my clothes and chilling my bones. I felt my teeth chattering as I walked a little further in.

"When you are ready, dunk under the water."

I nodded and mentally prepared myself and then took a massive breath and dunked myself underwater.

I could feel this connection inside me, it was like I was tied to something or maybe someone. I tried to reach out, as soon as I touched it. images of Kaleb flooded my mind. I was starting to experience his memories. Then I was looking down at my dead body, I felt bile rise in my mouth. My neck had been ripped open, my long hair mattered and bloodied and body looked like it had been decaying for a good two weeks. I watched as he muttered under his breath, the candles lit suddenly, and this powerful wind swirled around us. Then my body jolted, life was being breathed back into me and I watched in horror as the wound in my neck sealed, the grey tinge of my skin gone. He touched my head; I saw my face crunch as if I were in pain. Then the wind stopped, and candle went out, a woman walked out of the shadows. She whispered to me, telling me my name was Stacey Hall and I was in an accident and will have no memories.

"_Why her?" Kaleb asked. he looked at the girl, feeling something stir inside. _

"_My son loves her. she will be his reckoning." The woman answered, a smile on her face. She gently stroked the girl's face. _

"_Must I lie to her?" he asked, guilt tearing into him. _

"_If you wish to see your mother again." The woman spoke harshness in her voice. _

I gasped, breaking through the surface, I spurted water out as I felt arm pulling me out the water.

"I got you." Lilly said. I let her drag me to the shore.

"Kaleb." I coughed.

"Kaleb, like Kaleb, Kaleb?" she asked.

"Yeah…." I coughed again, the water in my lungs coming out. Lilly was cursing.

"I'm going to rip him to shreds." Her eyes shifted colour.

"No, this woman…." I coughed again before I took a massive gulp of air. "This woman said something about his mother."

I saw that Kaleb felt guilty and I was angry because he was only pretending to like me. then when the woman had brought up his mother, I saw the pain on his face. Clearly this woman was using his mother against him and that didn't sit right with me.

"His mother?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, she said if he wanted to ever see his mother again."

"Witches." Lilly muttered with a shake of her head. She helped me up, dragging me inside to warm me up. she headed into a room and came out with spare clothes as she gave them to me. I changed quickly, not caring that I was naked for a few seconds. Anything was better then wet clothes. We sat back down, I wrapped myself in a blanket and watched the fire. Suddenly I felt a spark of memory in my head. Kol. The name, I knew that name.

"Kol." I spoke out loud.

"Who?" Lilly asked.

I looked up and watched Valerie freeze.

"Kol." I saw her body stiffen. She knew him or knew of him. I stood up and walked over to Valerie. "Do you know Kol?"

"Yes." She answered, fear crossed over her face.

"How?" I asked.

"He butchered my family."

I felt my heart break, I touched Valerie's shoulder and pulled her to me.

"I'm sorry."

"It was a long time ago." She replied with a sigh. For some reason, I could relate to that pain. I lost my family, well in a sense I have lost them. I still had no idea who I was.

"I need to find him."

Valerie pulled away, walking to where Lilly sat on the couch. Valerie sat down and I walked over, sitting on the table. I leaned over to her.

"Please?"

"He is a monster."

"All I know is that he can help me." I answered.

I didn't know if that was true. All I knew was that Kol meant something to my past. He could help me find out who I am.

"It's ok…..I shouldn't have asked."

I got up, feeling this frustration run through me. I walked over to the window, watching the stars twinkle in the sky. I felt this little bit of peace and for a few seconds pictured that everything was perfect.

"He sleeps in a coffin in the French quarter. His family guard him. I can give you a charm that will cloak you for two hours."

I turned back to Valerie and gave her a smile.

"Please, if you don't want to…" she cut me off.

"I ask one thing. If he becomes that same monster, will you promise to kill him?" she asked me.

I thought over her words, my heart screamed at me. I ignored what it said and looked her in the eyes.

"Yes."


	12. Chapter 12

**~12~**

Lilly and I had spent the night at Valerie's, I was on the couch and Lilly on the floor. When we woke, we had talked about Lilly and her being a werewolf. I learnt that werewolf gene was a curse trigged by someone dying. Lilly had accidently killed someone when she was twelve. She had touched them after eating peanuts and the person had a severe allergy to nuts and died quickly. Lilly was a part of a pack called the crescent moon and they all perished a few years ago. She had an older brother, Jackson. Lilly had been on her own since she was fourteen. Valerie had found Lilly and taken her in, she would guide Lilly through her shifts, keeping her bound so she didn't kill anyone. Now that I thought about it, Lilly never came home one night a month. After hearing about the werewolves, we went into the plan about Kol. I found myself getting nervous. Kol sounded like a horrible person. Valerie told me about him being named the homicidal maniac. I shuddered with the thought. Yet, my heart fluttered at the thought of his name, my stomach doing little flips. He must know who I am or at least point me in the right direction. I still had the lead in Mystic Falls and if Kol didn't pan out, I would head there.

I checked my phone, Kaleb and Rebekah had both messaged me, I sighed and turned my phone off. I didn't have time to really think about Kaleb and his betrayal right now or the fact that Rebekah was an original vampire. It would explain the overwhelming power I felt from her, but nothing could compare to the man. Klaus. Valerie had gone into details about the originals and their family members. Finn, Elijah, Klaus, Kol and Rebekah. All their names sounded familiar and it was frustrating me that I didn't know why. I pulled at my hair, taking a breath I calmed myself down and walked back into the cabin. Lilly offered me a smile and I just smiled back. I was glad I had her, I felt less crazy and I wasn't alone either.

"How do we find Kol?" I asked.

"Trust your instincts, dear."

I nodded, that sounded easy enough.

Lilly and I walked into the French quarter, I played with my fingers, unsure if this was a good idea. I grabbed Lilly.

"This is a bad idea." I muttered.

"We don't have to do this." She reassured me. I gulped, my dreams were getting more and more intense, I woke up with a blood nose this morning and a horrible headache. It was like my mind was fighting the spell and just needed that final push to help. I shook my head.

"I can do this." I finally said. Lilly just smiled at me. as we walked, my eyes landed on the man from the other night. Martin…..Markle….MARCEL. my eyes widened. I ducked behind a few people, Lilly doing the same. I watched out the corner of my eye as him and a few other guys walked down the street. There was a power to them, nothing like Rebekah or Klaus but I figured they were vampires.

"Are they…" I trailed off.

"Vampires? Yep." Lilly answered.

We walked into an alley, taking out the charms that would buy us both an hour, we had figured it would be better to go together then me on my own. I felt safer with Lilly, also her being a werewolf calmed me. we walked into the house, I paused when seeing a guy watching carefully. His eyes fell on me an di hitched a breath. He turned away before I let it out. I felt this feeling, like I was being drawn somewhere. I followed, Lilly beside me. my eye looks at a door an di frowned. I had been in this room before. When we had catered the party, I used the bathroom. We opened the door and quickly ducked inside. The room was now lit with natural light.

"Wow." I whispered.

"Yeah, this place is bigger than our apartment." Lilly mumbled.

I smiled. I looked around, there was a massive bed, I felt myself groan. Who needed a bed THAT big? I saw a bookshelf, lined with books. I walked over, scanning a few titles and one stood out. I yanked it off the shelf, turning the book over in my hand.

Brothers Grimm.

I opened the cover, there was an inscription.

_My dear Jordan,_

_You are a light in this world, always know in darkness you will shine._

My heart thundered in my chest. I ran my finger over the words, feeling the tears burning my eyes. those words, I have heard those words. Jordan. Jordan. Jordan. The name rang in my head, sounding more like it belonged to me. I felt Lilly's hand on my shoulder, I showed her the book. I watched her mouth the words, her blue eyes looking back at me.

"This is mine." I said. I knew it was mine, I could feel it was mine. I loved the Brothers Grimm. I cuddled the book closer to me, feeling this easiness in my chest. I scanned the room, feeling like there was something hidden. I frowned, walking to the other side, I stopped. A shiver rolling over me. I handed Lilly the book, she tucked it into her arms. I let my hands reach out, closing my eyes, I concentrated. There. I felt it. I pulled something inside myself. I blocked out the noises and just kept siphoning. When I opened my eyes, there was a coffin. I turned to Lilly; her eyes were wide.

Her mouth opened and closed, she had no idea what to say and I bit my lip.

"Yeah." Was all I could think off to say. She just nodded; eyes still wide. I turned back to the coffin and gripped the edge. I turned to Lilly who gave a nod. I took a breath and opened. There, inside was a handsome man. My eyes widened, breath hitched, and heart felt like it stopped. Everything felt like it was slowing down when I looked down at him. He looked like the man I pictured when…..KOL. this was Kol. My hand reached out, I stroked his cheek gently and felt this peace wash over me.

I was mesmerized by this man for a few short seconds, my eyes wondered down and I frowned when seeing a dagger in his heart. I yanked the dagger out, tucking it into the back of my jeans. I heard a noise; we were running out of time. I ran over to the table, grabbing pen and paper before scribbling a note and shoving it inside his jean pocket. I watched for a second. The grey of his skin was disappearing, and I saw his finger twitched. He was waking. Lilly grabbed my arm, pulling me to the door. We ran out before the charm could wear off and made it to the alley just outside.

"Now we wait."


	13. Chapter 13

**~13~**

Lilly and I waited in the apartment; I had scribbled down for where Kol to meet us. There was a knock on the door. I jumped. Lilly got to her feet, about to walk over to answer the door. I quickly jumped over the couch and only just landed on my feet. I ran and grabbed her wrist. we looked at each other and she gave a nod, stepping to the side and letting me open the door. My heart felt like it was waiting for this moment. I took a breath and opened when someone pushed past me. Lilly caught me before I fell to the ground, a scowl on her face. I scowled too as Kaleb turned back around to me.

"Where have you been?" he demanded.

"Excuse you?" Lilly answered with.

"Stacey, where have you been?" he ignored Lilly, his blue eye narrowed at me. I straightened my spine and glared.

"Out." I answered with.

"Where?" he gritted out. I just shrugged, I didn't owe him anything, well except my life but I wasn't admitting to that any time soon.

"Out." Lilly answered. Kaleb looked between us, his hand shot out and Lilly cried in pain, falling to her knees.

"You don't think I can sense a werewolf?" he snarled.

For a second I was shocked with how Kaleb was acting, he wasn't like this. Lilly's cry had me walking over to him and gripping his wrist with both hands. I siphoned him, watching as pain morphed onto his face and he fell to his knees. I glanced at Lilly, she was hunched over before she looked up, eyes of gold. She bared her teeth at him. Kaleb made a choking sound, I let go of him and glared.

"You EVER hurt her again. I will kill you."

Kaleb wheezed out before he grinned up at me.

"Your linked to me. I die. You die."

"Your still dead." I snapped back quickly. I was pissed now.

His eyes widened before he gave me a nod. I walked to Lilly, helping her up quickly. Lilly got to her feet, her body moving in front of mine, shielding me from Kaleb. I felt my lips tug up; I was perfectly fine with dealing with Kaleb.

"What do you want?" I folded my arms, eyes narrowed at him. Kaleb got to his feet, brushing off dirt from his jacket.

"You woke Celeste."

I shrugged again, not giving him an answer. He scowled at me.

"Stacey, this is serious." His eyes lit with fury.

"I thought she could help me."

"Help you?" he seemed a little surprised with my words.

"Yes, you see, I'm not really Stacey, am I?"

I watched as his eyes lit with knowing and he sighed.

"How long?"

"How long have I known or how long has the spell been wearing off?" I tilted my head and he rubbed the back of his neck. he let out a frustrated sound.

"I had no choice."

"I know."

"They have my mother."

"I know."

"They will kill…..what do you mean you know?" he finally heard my words.

I gave him a small smile.

"Kaleb, we can help each other." I decided to switch tactics. I didn't have time to go into details right now. I mean I had a lot of questions for him but right now, Kol could rock up at any second. Something in me said that Kaleb and Kol being in the same room would be dangerous.

"You would help me?" he asked after a few silent minuets.

"Yes." I smiled.

Kaleb's head shot to the door, he pointed to the bedroom.

"Get inside." He barked. Lilly grabbed my arm and yanked me into the room.

Kaleb muttered something quickly, the door remained open so we could see. Kaleb gave me a quick smile before the front door blew off the hinged. A hand clamped over my mouth as I screamed. Emily came in and I narrowed my eyes. I knew I should have drained her completely.

"What do we have here?" she mused. Her head looking round, trying to find something, or someone. Her eyes met mine and she didn't see me.

"Emily." Kaleb folded his hands behind his back.

"Where is she?" Emily asked.

"Who?" Kaleb asked, giving a confused look.

"Don't be cute, I never particularly liked you." Emily scowled.

"Just jealous because I never liked you." He shrugged.

Emily flung out her hand, Kaleb went flying, crashing into the couch and it toppled over. I gasped. I went to move to help him, but Lilly held me in her arms.

"Don't. He can handle her."

We watched as Kaleb flung his hand out, Emily flew into the tv, crashing it to the ground along with the Knick knacks around it. I frowned. There goes a month's pay check. Emily flung Kaleb into the table we ate at. He groaned out. Emily just smirked, walking over to him. her foot on his throat.

"You tell Stacey we will be waiting for her. Celeste will be waiting."

She walked out; Kaleb rolled over in pain. We ran over to him, quickly helping him into a sitting position.

"We can take him to Val's" Lilly spoke, hauling him up and taking most of his weight. I nodded, running and grabbing a few things. I glanced around and sighed, this didn't look good. We left before Emily thought to come back and finish Kaleb off, I bit my lip as we snuck out the back and through a few back streets. I kept glancing around. What if Kol was nearby? Kaleb made a small groaning sound. I grabbed his other arm, helping Lilly with walking him. we jumped into a cab, we stuck Kaleb in first and Lilly followed. I looked around before jumping in with them. we directed the cab. Kaleb muttered something under his breath, I turned to him with a raised brow.

"Cloaking." He managed out. I nodded.

We had gotten back to Valerie's place, she waited for us on the porch and frowned when we brought Kaleb.

"You just keeping adding to your pack." She scowled at Lilly. Lilly shrugged and then pointed at me.

"Blame her."

I went to defend myself but realized she was right, so I scowled at her instead. We lied Kaleb down on the bed, leaving him to rest. An hour later, Kaleb woke up, joining us in the small living room. His eyes looked around.

"This is cosy." He smiled at Val.

"It does the job." She shrugged. She offered us all a tea; I took mine with a smile. I sniffed it, a memory coming undone. I had been offered a tea while I sat in someone's bed. the woman was beautiful, and I felt a power come from her. I frowned as the memory faded again. I scowled.

We sat in silence, Lilly got to her feet, stretching, she walked outside, saying she needed the fresh air. Val had left, giving Kaleb and I some privacy. I turned to Kaleb.

"I need my memories."

He sighed and turned to me; his blue eyes unreadable.

"Do you hate me?" he asked.

"Not as much as I thought I would." I answered him honestly. He nodded.

"If I give them back, I won't be strong enough to sustain the link."

"Link?" I asked. I was confused by that. I had been angry before and not really registering what he was saying.

"A link, I created a link in order to bring you back to the living. The spell was to give you a new life…." He trailed off. I thought for a few seconds. A new life, that meant I was meant to leave the old one behind.

"Do I need a link?" I asked.

"Yes. You were, well meant to be, dead."

"So, I am Jordan Gilbert?"

"Yes."

Finally, I felt like a piece of me had been restored. I had my name, my real name and not some random name given to me. I smiled a little, feeling this small weight lift off my chest.

"This link, can Lilly…." Kaleb was shaking his head.

"Lilly isn't strong enough." He answered.

"Oh." I paused for a minuet before a name popped into my head. "Kol."

"What?"

"Kol. Link me to Kol."

"Stacey…" I cut him off.

"Kaleb, please. I feel like Kol would do it."

"What if he doesn't?"

"He will." I answered. Something in me knew Kol would do this. No matter all the stories I had heard about him in recent. None of them were good. In fact, they were how he butchered so many people. Yet I felt like he wasn't the monster everyone made him out to be. He was misunderstood.

"Very well, we are going to need him."

"Ok."


	14. Chapter 14

**~14~**

Kaleb had left me in the library so he could gather everything he needed for the spell. I skimmed over the titles, fingers dancing along the spines. I felt this darkness, a shiver rolled over me. I blinked up to see a man smiling down at me. vampire. I knew he was a vampire; I could feel it. I gulped and smiled at him.

"Hi." I croaked out.

"You are very…..delicious."

I crunched my nose, that was one way to signal everyone you were a vampire. His fingers brushed my cheek, a fire erupted in my body. It wasn't the desire type either, my own fingers itched to grab and siphon him and put the fire out.

He leaned down, grabbing my chin and forcing eye contact.

"Don't scream, stand still." His voice dropped and his pupils expanded as he spoke. I felt a little confused as to what he was doing. I saw the black veins under his eyes and fangs coming toward me. I gasped, I grabbed his wrist and siphoned him. he crumbled, groaning in pain. I kept going until his eyes closed. I quickly walked out the library, turning back to make sure he wasn't following me. as I was walking down the hall, I lowered my head. This power was coming toward me. I could feel it. it was menacing, like Klaus. I glanced up to see a handsome man smile at me. I smiled back and kept walking. His brown hair pushed to the side; his brown eyes were dark, almost black even. I should have felt scared, but I wasn't. instead my heart raced in my chest at the sight of him. he wore an olive-green coat, that hugged his muscular frame. We passed each other and I turned the corner. Something in my body screamed. I knew him.

"Kol." I whispered. I spun around so quickly; my legs tangled themselves up and I felt myself starting to fall. Hands gripped my upper arms; my eyes flew open, a gasp leaving my mouth.

"Kol." His name left my mouth.

"Jordan?" his voice cracked. His eyes roamed over my face, searching.

"Um." I was Jordan but yet again I wasn't. "Maybe?" I offered him lamely.

His brows furrowed for a few seconds until his head whipped around behind him. I gulped fearing it was that vampire from before.

"Stay here, darling."

I nodded. Darling. The name that spoke to me in my dreams. It was loving and endearing. Kol vanished. I gulped; this was insane. I shook my head before walking out and quickly leaving the library, I texted Kaleb that I had found Kol. I walked down the street and into a small park, I let out a small scream when something appeared beside me.

"Oh my…" I clutched a hand to my heart, trying to draw air in. my other hand grabbed onto the person's arm, steadying myself. I heard a deep chuckle.

"Don't do that!" I hissed.

"My apologies, darling. I did not wish to frighten you."

"Then don't do…..that." I gestured to all of him, eyes narrowed.

We remained silent, well until my heart felt like it was beating in a normal enough rhythm. I looked at Kol, studying him for a moment. My heart was slamming against my rib cage and he smiled softly at me.

"I like the sound of your heartbeat." He murmured, tucking some of my hair behind my ear. I crunched my face.

"You made this weird."

He chuckled.

"You have said that to me before."

I tilted my head; the words had sounded familiar. He gave me a frown.

"You are not my Jordan."

"No…..I'm Stacey."

"Stacey?"

I nodded and took a breath, hopefully he wouldn't run away screaming and call me crazy.

"I was in an accident, I don't have any memories, but I keep getting flashes of something that then become blurred and I can never remember it and I don't know who I am." Tears were streaming down my face as I clenched my fist. Everything was frustrating and I rubbed my heart. "Something is missing." I murmured.

I waited for Kol to just walk off and leave me, but he pulled me to him, wrapping me in his arms. I let out a shaky breath and clutched onto him, burrowing my face into his chest. He felt safe to me and I cried.

When I finished crying, I wiped my eyes and laughed.

"Sorry, it's been one hell of a week."

Kol leaned down, pressing a kiss to my forehead. I smiled, a warm feeling filled me as he pulled back and I looked up at him.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"For?"

"Being here." I answered. He chuckled and pulled out my note.

"I did go here but I figured something had happened."

"Yeah, Emily happened. Can't wait to nuke that witch." I muttered darkly. Kol chuckled and I looked back at him.

"You have changed."

"Have I?" I tilted my head, wanting to hear everything he said. His voice was lovely, and it made me feel calm.

"We can talk later, as of now, there is someone coming this way…" his head turned to the left. I followed his gaze and narrowed my eye trying to see through the dark. I grabbed Kol before he could move away, he looked down at me with a raised brow.

"It's Kaleb. A friend."

Kaleb walked toward us; eye narrowed where I was holding onto Kol.

"Come on, I saw Emily."

We headed back to the cabin, Val and Lilly weren't here. I walked in, throwing the bag Kaleb had handed me onto the couch. I turned back to Kol with a raised brow.

"Are you not coming in?" I asked as he stood at the door.

"I haven't been invited in, darling."

"You have to be invited in?" I blinked at him confused.

"He is a vampire, he can only be invited in by the owner of the house…..shame she's not here mate." Kaleb gave him a smug smile. Kol's eyes narrowed.

"So, he has to stay outside?" I asked in disbelief.

"I will be ok, darling." Kol smiled at me and I frowned. I pointed to the back.

"There are chairs out there, I will be there shortly."

He nodded and vanished, leaving a small gust of wind.

"Whoa." I felt my head spin a little and turned to Kaleb with a smile. "That's kinda cool."

Kaleb just blinked at me. I headed to the back door, opening, seeing Kol sitting in one of the chairs, grin on his face.

"I need you to do something….for me." I quickly added. Kol nodded. I turned to Kaleb who stayed inside the house, I stood just outside the door.

"We don't have to do this." Kaleb whispered.

"Yes, we do. You agreed." I reminded him and he nodded.

"I need some of your blood."

"For?" Kol tilted his head, eyes narrowing.

"A spell." Kaleb rolled his eyes.

"Kol, please. It's for me. Kaleb needs to link me to you." I butted in, feeling this urgency.

Kol stood up, veins under his eyes and fangs popping out. I jumped back a little startled. He was so quick. I grabbed a bowl, Kol bit into his wrist, I watched as the blood flowed out and into the bowl. My stomach churned a little, Kol was acting like this was an everyday thing for him. I walked inside and handed the bowl to Kaleb who started to add herbs in, eyes reading a page from a book. I grabbed a towel and headed back out to Kol.

"This may sting…" I trailed off to see his wound was healed completely. I furrowed my brow looking up at him.

"Vampire, darling."

I nodded, turning back to watch Kaleb, I felt Kol behind me, bringing me closer to him. I smiled. I felt happy. Kaleb added a few things, muttering words under his breath. Kol and I just watched, when it was finished, Kaleb turned to me with a nod.

"You need to drink this."

"Ok." I nodded, already feeling my body missing Kol when I walked inside. I frowned a little, I had never felt like that before. I mean sure, I had liked Kaleb but with Kol, it felt like something else. I took the bowl and sniffed it before pulling a face.

"Do I have to?" I asked. it smelt terrible. I turned to Kol, he leaned against the frame and sighed.

"This would be the easier way, darling. It isn't pleasant smelling or tasting but it won't be as painful." I smiled and nodded. That sounded reassuring. I looked at Kaleb and held the bowl up.

"Cheers."


	15. Chapter 15

**~15~**

I woke up and noticed warm brown eyes looking down at me with a smile.

"Darling?"

"Who are you?" I cocked my head to the side. His face fell completely, he looked at another man with blue eyes who looked just as confused. The warm brown eyes looked back down at me. there was deep sadness in the depths and my lips tugged up. I reached up and brushed his hair from his head.

"Your hairs longer." I smiled. He blinked before his eyes rolled and I giggled.

"That's not funny." He scowled.

"A little funny." I held my fingers up close together and just smiled. Kol lifted me to my feet. I swayed a little before I felt his strong hands on my waist.

"Head spins." I muttered.

"Stacey?" Kaleb asked me. I grinned.

"I was but I'm Jordan…..and OH MY….JEREMY!" I screamed.

Everything came flooding in, but I pushed most of it down and tried to focus on one thing at a time. Jeremy, he needed me. I turned to Kol, grabbing him.

"Jeremy?"

"Is alive." He answered.

I nodded and breathed out. Jeremy was alive, I could feel him kind of. I could also feel something else. I rubbed my chest and turned to Kol.

"Did it work?"

"Yes." He answered. I turned back to Kaleb and smiled.

"Thankyou." I smiled. "I need to get to Jeremy." I started to pace, walking inside, closer to Kaleb then back outside to Kol. I muttered a few things under my breath.

"Darling, breathe." Kol spoke and I looked at him and nodded. I took a few deep breaths in and felt a little better. I looked at Kaleb.

"I feel…different."

"That's to be expected." He nodded.

"Oh." I nodded and then rubbed my arms, trying to get my thoughts in order. It was hard, I had so many memories overwhelming me.

"Bringing someone back from the dead and erasing their memories, classy." Kol muttered from the door.

"Ripping into a human's neck, classy." Kaleb retorted.

"ENOUGH!" I shouted, feeling all these different emotions playing out. This was the last thing I needed right now. I touched my neck and turned to Kol. Guilt written over his face.

"You didn't mean to." I assured him.

"But I did."

"I'm here." I softly smiled at him.

"Jordan…." I cut him off.

"Say that again."

"Jordan?" he questioned, and I smiled. I was finally feeling myself. I ran over and threw my arms around his neck. Kol caught me, holding onto me. I pulled away suddenly.

"Elena?" I felt terror. Jeremy and Elena, how could I ever forget them?

"Still alive, well Bekah says so." Kol answered. I nodded and started to pace again. The front door opened, I turned to see Valerie and Lilly walk in. Lilly looked between, Kaleb, Kol and me. Valerie watched Kol intently. I felt this protectiveness run through me, putting my body between her and Kol. I had just gotten Kol back. I wasn't going to be losing him again.

"Stace?" Lilly had used her body to shield Valerie, just in case Kol would attack her.

"Jordan." I corrected quickly. We both stood protectively over the people we cared about. She nodded; eyes weary of Kol as she stepped forward.

"A werewolf." He questioned.

"Yes. You're not allowed to hurt her." I looked over my shoulder at him. He held his hands up.

"I won't."

I turned to Lilly who grinned.

"Have you got your memories?"

"Yeah. Feels funny."

She walked over and wrapped her arms around me. she squeezed me tight and I laughed, feeling finally whole again. When she pulled away, I looked her over.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"206 bones breaking over and over, I'm fine." she waved off. My mouth fell open.

"Bones breaking?"

"Yeah, we will talk about it later. For now, what are we doing?" she looked over at Kol and waved. "Lilly."

"Kol." He bowed his head. She leaned down.

"I like him."

I turned to see Kol's mouth lift up and scowled.

"Don't give him a big head."

Kaleb cleared his throat.

"We need a plan; Celeste wants to kill the originals."

"Ah Celeste, Elijah's old flame."

We all turned to Kol with a look, he shrugged.

"Scorned lover."

I nodded. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Do you have one I should be worried about?"

"No. I have only ever loved once."

"Oh." I felt my heart crumble. He had loved someone. This part of me wished it was me that he had loved.

"Well, how do we deal with her?" Kaleb asked with a tone in his voice. I pulled my eyes from Kol and looked at Kaleb.

"Could I siphon her?" I suggested.

"NO!" both Kol and Kaleb answered at the same time. I held my hands up.

"Ok, just asking." I replied.

"I may have a few things back at mine…" Kol trailed off. I pulled a face and he smiled at me. "I will be back."

"I'm going with you." I had only just got him; I didn't want to lose him again.

He held out his hand and I walked over, taking it in mine. I looked down to see the orange glow. I held our joined hands up and smiled at him.

"It's orange still."

"I see." He kissed my knuckles.

Kol had ran with me in his arms into his room. I sat on the bed, playing with a book. His eyes darted to his bookshelf and I saw panic on his face.

"What is it?" I asked, jumping to my feet.

"A book is missing."

I looked at where he stood and then it clicked, and I looked down.

"Um, I stole it." I shifted on my feet. when I looked up, he rose a brow at me.

"Brothers Grimm?"

He nodded.

"I stole it…..well stole it back. Why do you have it? My grandfather gave that to me." I folded my arms.

"Doppelganger." He answered.

"Elena gave it to you?"

Rude, that was my prized possession and should have gone to Jeremy.

"Along with…these." He handed me letters that I had written. I smiled, sitting on the bed and reading them again. I looked up, Kol sensed my eyes he threw me a smile over his shoulder.

"You kept these?" I let the paper fall to the bed. he scowled, telling me to be careful with them. I laughed. "I'm right here though." I defended myself.

Kol was at the door, cracking it open a little bit.

"We need you."

"A little busy Freya." Kol shut the door on Freya's face. My mouth fell open, who was Freya?

"Kol, please." He sighed, opening the door again.

"For an older sister I never asked for. You tend to demand a lot from me."

"Your family needs you."

"As does someone else." He shut the door again he waited for Freya to leave.

"Older sister?" I asked.

"Yes. New addition and worse than Finn."

"She a…" I trailed off.

"Witch." Kol answered.

He walked over to me, pressing a kiss to my forehead. I grabbed his wrist and looked him in the eyes.

"Your family needs you."

"You need me more."

"Kol."

"No Jordan, they kept me daggered, knowing you were alive." I saw anger flash over his face. The veins appearing. I cupped his cheek and smiled.

"They weren't sure. I wasn't even sure."

"Klaus daggered me."

I knew what he was referring to and I leaned up, brushing my lips to his and smiled.

"You're not Klaus. You're better than him. we will be fine, and I promise, I won't do anything without you."

Kol sighed, he offered me his hand, helping me to my feet. Kol had ripped a few pages from some books and handed them to me to put in my pocket. I did so. We left his room and headed a different way to the way we came. He opened the door.

"This better be important." He announced his presence walking in. my eyes widened when all eyes fell on me.

"Stacey?" Rebekah sounded confused.

"Kol?" Elijah looked between the two of us.

Klaus smirked at me.

"Ah, little Gilbert." He mused. I crunched my face.

"I still don't like you." The words were out my mouth before I could shift through the thoughts.

"Jordan?" Rebekah stepped closer to me, keeping her moves slow.

"Hey Rebekah. Hey Elijah." I waved at them both. Rebekah walked over, throwing her arms around me. I hugged her back, smiling. when she let go, Elijah walked over slowly.

"Miss Jordan?"

"You can call me Jordan or Jordy or Jords." I threw my arms around Elijah. He was a little stiffen for a second, he relaxed and hugged me back. When I pulled away, I felt Kol pulling me to him. I looked to see Klaus walking over. I felt my heart beating faster and not in a good way. Kol was pulling me behind him, shielding me from Klaus.

"Nik." Kol seethed out.

"This is family business. I take it little Gilbert can show herself out."

"She stays." Kol clenched his jaw. I touched his arm, he glanced down at me.

"It's ok. I will see you later."

"No! she stays!" Rebekah stood beside Kol, folding her arms.

"Fine." Klaus stormed back to his seat. Kol turned to me, taking my hand in his and pulled me to the couch to sit down. I sat down, he sat against the armchair. I could see he was alert and watching Klaus, just in case Klaus decided to rip my throat out for the hundredth time.

"Can we please get back to Celeste?" a female voice sounded aggravated. I peered around to her, she had dark blonde hair that just reached her shoulders. Her greens eyes were narrowed until they landed on me. she smiled and waved. "Hi, I'm Freya."

"Jordan." I waved back with a smile. I felt a kinship with her and I could tell she felt one with me with the smile she gave me. must be a witch thing.

"Celeste, is really back?" Elijah asked. he sounded confused and had a slither of joy too.

"Seems like it. she did try to kill me." Klaus mused.

"Shame she failed." I muttered.

Kol snorted, Rebekah laughed, and Elijah blinked at me. Klaus narrowed his eyes before a smile crept onto his face.


	16. Chapter 16

**~16~**

I found my head throbbing with a dull ache as the conversation around me continued. I tried to keep myself awake but must have failed. I woke up, still on the couch, this time, snuggled into a body. I shot up in alarm, my body rolling to the edge and about to go over. An arm wrapped around my back, keeping me in place. I blinked and saw Kol's smiling face.

"How long have I been out?" I rubbed my eyes.

"Two hours."

"Crap!" I cursed, jumping to my feet and grabbing my phone out my pocket, calling Lilly.

"Hiya?"

"I'm sorry. I fell asleep."

"Figured as much, Val said she was surprised you lasted as long as you did."

"Yeah, I guess getting my memories back, not as simple as I thought." I muttered.

"No worries, when are you coming back?"

I turned to look at Kol who shrugged, letting me decide. I frowned at him.

"Tomorrow. I need….time."

"I know. Call me if you need me."

"You too."

"Love you."

"Love you more." I grinned and heard her make a scowling noise. We hung up and I turned to Kol.

"What did I miss?"

"Not a lot, Nik blathering about killing the witch's descendants, Elijah has gone in search of Celeste to talk with her. Freya is looking through mother's grimoires. Rebekah and Marcel are searching the town for Celeste."

I nodded, pacing around in front of the couch. Suddenly Kol pulled me onto him. I let a small startled scream as I fell on him.

"Kol." I scowled.

"You need to take it easy. You just got your memories back."

"Yes, but everyone needs me."

"I know darling, but you need to slow down."

I pushed off him and glared down at him. I would slow down when the world slows down, so, never.

I turned and started to pace again, when I turned, I felt Kol's hands on my shoulders, forcing me to stop.

"Jordan, listen to me. Slow down. You will burn out if you keep going."

I went to argue with him when the look in his eyes told me that he was worried. I sighed, looking down and then back at him again.

"He is right." I heard Freya speak as she entered the room. I watched Kol grit his teeth and roll his eyes. he didn't like Freya by the looks of things. I peered around him and rose a brow.

"You are linked to Kol and he can sustain the both of you but your mind, it could break. Meaning that you could start to hallucinate your memories, thinking them to be real."

I gave a look of horror, not liking the idea of that. I had some horrible memories and half of them were thanks to Klaus. I shuddered, the doors opened and in came the devil himself.

"Any luck big sister or are you too busy chatting away with a useless witch?" he asked, coming to stand beside Freya. Usually I would have backed away in fear, I just rolled my eyes, I was still scared of him though. The power that came from him, it was just, black. Kol was powerful yes, but Klaus was something entirely different. It was like he shouldn't exist. Then it hit me. Hybrid. He was THE hybrid. I shifted away, Kol frowned down at me, sensing my uneasiness.

"Wow Klaus, can see why SO many people love you." Freya rolled her eyes. I felt my lips tug at the corners.

"I don't have patience and what I have I am using on not ripping little Gilbert's throat out." His eyes darted my way before Kol stood in front of me, blocking his line of sight.

"Touch her brother and I WILL kill you." Kol snarled.

"Please do try, little brother." Klaus mused.

"Oh Nik, it won't just be Kol, I will be assisting him." Rebekah walked in, her blonde hair flipping over her shoulder. She walked over to me, giving me a smile. she touched my arm.

"Ignore him. he is just in a foul mood because some witch bested him. Erin?"

"Emily." Klaus seethed.

"Emily?" I questioned.

"Friend of yours, love?" Klaus asked sweetly.

"Nope. I want her dead more than you do."

"Doubt that." Klaus replied with a smile. "Maybe my anger is misdirected, apologies Gilbert."

"Jordan and it's fine." I rubbed my arms, trying to easy the nerves. Kol's hand gently squeezed my bicep, reminding me he was here, and he will protect me. I smiled at him.

"Anyway, I found a spell that will seal Celeste away. I just want to know how she managed to break that spell in the first place." Freya glanced around, looking confused. I bit my lip and looked down.

"Um." I murmured, I looked up, all eyes were on me. For a spilt second, I could finally picture how Elena felt when everyone gave their full attention to her. I didn't like it, it felt intense and I was being judged. "I siphoned it."

"Siphoned?" Freya asked.

"I can absorb magic." I explained. She looked confused, waiting for me to go on. I tried to sort through my jumbled memories, I knew about Siphoners but at this moment, I couldn't exactly place it.

"A witch without power but can absorb it from others. Can be witches, vampires, werewolves, dark objects and even spells." Kol explained. He went into further detail and I listened intently before I blurted out the next word.

"Abomination."

"What?" he turned to me.

"I'm an abomination." I nodded, remembering it.

"No, you're not!" Kol quickly said. I blinked at him as Rebekah huffed under her breath.

"No bloody way." I looked at her and she was scowling at me before her face softened. "There is nothing wrong with you." She amended quickly.

I nodded, turning to look back at Klaus and Freya. Klaus smirked.

"Welcome to the club, love."

I felt my face break into a smile. Klaus wasn't his usually brooding and threatening self. The look he gave me, it was like he understood what it felt like. His eyes were soft before he turned back to Freya.

"Are you caught up?" he asked her.

"Yes, I believe so. Wow a witch with no power but has the ability to absorb magic…..fascinating."

I just nodded, feeling really uncomfortable with the attention, Kol leaned down, whispering into my ear.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"No." I told him honestly. I never felt the need to lie to Kol, it was like he was the one person who never lied to me and was always honest. Even my own twin wasn't honest with me. I rubbed my chest again, thinking about Jeremy. This was hard, I had never been so far away or never been so long without seeing Jeremy. Right now, all I wanted was my twin. Jeremy was my other half, sure he lied to me but he loved me above all else, as I loved him. I couldn't imagine the pain he was suffering thinking I was dead. Did he feel me, like I felt him? I wondered, I needed to speak with him and soon.

"The spell, what do you need?" Kol asked Freya, his eyes not leaving me.

"Time."

"How much?" Rebekah asked.

"As much as you can all buy me."

"Looks like we need to call in the wolves." Klaus sighed.

"Wolves?"

"The Crescent Moon pack, love." He answered me.

Lilly's family.


	17. Chapter 17

**~17~**

I called Lilly, asking her to come to the French quarter, not long after, Kaleb and Lilly walked through the doors. I ran over to her.

"Hey, there is something you need to know."

"Ok?" she looked me over. Before I could say anything, a male voice called out.

"Lilly?"

Lilly's head snapped back in the direction. I watched as a man and a few other walked forward.

"Jackson?"

I stepped back from her, watching as she ran at Jackson, throwing herself into his arms, tears streamed down her face and she nestled into him. Kaleb walked over to me.

"Jackson?"

"Her older brother." I answered.

"Ah." He nodded, gesturing with his head to give them some privacy. I looked back one last time, feeing my heart burst open for her. when we walked into the massive living room downstairs, Kaleb's spine straightened.

"You ok?" I asked.

"I don't work with vampires."

"Well, we all want the same thing. Put Celeste down. Then we help your mother."

"What if they won't help with my mother?" he pulled us to a stop.

"Then I will help you." I answered. I would help Kaleb find his mother and save her from whomever had taken her. my brain was still scattered so I wasn't sure who the lady was. But I assumed it would be Ester, Kol's mother. I walked through the door, Kaleb beside me. Kol turned around and smiled.

"If Jordan is helping you, then so will I."

"Me too!" Rebekah shouted as she walked in from the other door. Klaus rolled his eyes and Freya just smiled and nodded.

We worked on getting everything we needed for the spell. Freya and Kaleb spoke between each other, Kol standing with them. I watched as he pointed a few things out, both the witches were nodding and agreeing with him.

"He missed you. We all missed you." Rebekah spoke quietly.

"I missed him. I missed you all, maybe not Klaus so much."

She chuckled and grinned.

"Yes, Nik is Nik but when he cares for someone, he cares deeply."

I nodded, it was like Damon and Stefan. They were prickly on the outside but once you got to know them, they were caring.

I checked my phone, Lilly messaged, asking me to come outside. I walked out, heading straight to the courtyard. Lilly beamed up as I walked into the small yard of stone.

"This is Jordan, well she was the Stacey I was telling you about, but her name is actually Jordan." She finished. Jackson had an arm wrapped around Lilly's shoulder, keeping her closer to him.

"Hiya Jordan, pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure is all mine." I bowed my head to him and smiled. His accent was strong, and I could feel that he was strong too. the fire in me came to life suddenly before something smothered it within. I mentally frowned, that never happened before. Then it clicked, it was Kol. I was siphoning from him. I felt this uneasiness flow through me, was I hurting Kol? I would have to ask him when I walked back inside.

"You're leaving?" Lilly cried.

"Lilly, we have a curse on us. Right now, one of the witches is doing us a favour."

"What witch?" I asked.

"Davina Clare."

I made a note of her name, I would track her down.

"What curse?" Lilly sobbed, clutching onto Jackson. I saw the pain on her face, she didn't want to let him go. He pulled her from his chest so he could look her in the face. He kissed her forehead.

"We are human only once a month on the full moon. The curse will break when a child is born."

"What child? I will find this child." Lilly demanded. I nodded; I would help her. Lilly was mine to protect too.

"Lilly, don't get involved."

"Jackson…"

"No." his tone deepened, and Lilly went stiff. She bobbed her head, tears falling from her eyes. "I promise I will find you when we turn back." He promised.

Lilly just nodded; her bottom lip trembled. I walked over, catching her before she could fall to the ground. we watched as Jackson and the others walked out the yard. He turned back, blowing her a kiss, smiling at her. Lilly caught it, holding it to her chest. They walked off, leaving Lilly and I starring after them.

Lilly had opted to spend some time alone, she needed time to process all the information she had gotten and the fact her pack, her family, were still alive. I kissed her cheek as she walked toward the closest bar. When I walked back to the room, Klaus and Rebekah had both disappeared.

"Jordan, not Stacey." A silky voice spoke. I jumped, turning to the man.

"Yeah." I shifted a little, feeling uncomfortable.

"Do you remember me?" he asked.

"Marcel?" I frowned at him, my mind whizzed with memories, I bit my tongue in hopes to clamp the memories down.

"I guess you do." He bowed his head. I found myself relaxing a little. He seemed charming and there was the danger element to him too. we remained silent until I remembered that witches name.

"Do you know Davina Clare?"

"Dee? I know her." he nodded.

"Where can I find her?"

"I will take you, but your boyfriend isn't allowed." He nodded over to Kol. I turned around to see Kol's head snap my way. He scowled as he walked over to us.

"Marcel." His hand wrapped around my shoulder, pulling me to him. I found his jealousy a little cute. I smiled up at Kol.

"Hey, Marcel and I were going to check something out. You need to stay here."

"I'm not letting you go with him." Kol narrowed his eyes at me. I sighed, I grabbed his face, pulling him toward me.

"Kol, please. It's for Lilly."

"She won't be going alone; I'm tagging along too." Rebekah grinned as she walked beside me. I smiled and nodded.

"Fine, any harm comes to her. I rip you to pieces." Kol pointed at Marcel. Marcel nodded.

The three of us walked out, Marcel whistled under his breath.

"Two hundred years I have known you all and I have NEVER seen Kol like that."

"A thousand years, I have never seen Kol like that." Rebekah shrugged.

I found my lips curving into a smile, my heart flipping inside my chest. We walked through the town, I had chucked on a beanies, black coat, gloves and boots. The air was fresh tonight. I kept a few steps behind Rebekah and Marcel, as not to draw attention to us. We made it without running into anyone. We came across an abandoned church. I glanced up and pulled a face. The poor girl lived here.

Marcel opened the door and Rebekah walked in first, making sure the coast was clear. I walked in, Marcel right behind me. we headed to a room that had light in it. as we opened the door, a girl with long dark hair and green eyes looked up. she got to her feet, hand snapping out. Rebekah and Marcel fell to their knees, clutching their heads. I took my glove off and quickly walked over to her, grabbing her wrist. the red glow began, and the girl cried out. I let go, stepping back.

"You're not a vampire." She glared at me.

"Ah, no. I'm a witch."

"What did you do to me?" she looked down at her wrist, rubbing it. I felt guilt tear through me.

"I'm sorry….." I trailed off. She blinked at me and cocked her head to the side.

"Ok?"

Her hand snapped out, I turned back hearing these awful cracks. Rebekah and Marcel's heads whipped around. I let a small scream out.

"What did you do?" I glared back at her, feeling this icky feeling in my stomach.

"Snapped their necks. They will awaken in a few hours."

"Why would you do that?" I frowned at her.

"So, we can talk in private."

She offered me a seat on her bed, I walked slowly, lowering myself onto the bed. she sat down, eyes glancing at me and then down at her hands. I cleared my throat.

"I'm Jordan."

"Davina."

"Pretty name." I commented.

What was I doing? I was complimenting the girl who just snapped my friends' neck. I saw a blush cross over her cheeks.

"Thanks." She tucked her hair behind her ear, looking shy and young. I mean, I was young, I was twenty-two.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Seventeen." She answered.

"Oh my, so young."

She nodded, I played with my fingers, trying to approach this the best way I could.

"Why did you come here?" she asked.

"Well, it was to ask you for help, but I kinda changed my mind. Do you live here?"

"Yes."

"Well, maybe you should come and stay with me."

"With you?" she sounded confused.

"Well yeah, it's not much but you're still a kid and it would beat being on your own." I looked around the small room. It was old and there were holes in the roof and in the walls. I felt the air nipping my skin and shivered.

"But you don't know me."

I looked back at Davina and smiled.

"A witch once said to me, we must look after our own."

Davina had agreed, we walked back to the Mikaelson place, I saw her nervousness.

"Hey, you will be ok." I took her hand with my gloved hand and smiled at her.

She nodded, falling behind me a little. Marcel and Rebekah walked in front of us, both glancing every now and then to make sure we were ok. As we walked into the room.

"Just, stay behind me and don't snap anyone else's necks."

She nodded.

Kol's eyes narrowed at Davina standing behind me.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"Davina Clare and she will be staying with me." I answered. He scowled.

"You're staying here."

"No, I'm not." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Yes, you are."

"Since when?" I demanded, feeling like a child.

"Since you linked yourself to me. You stay with me."

My mouth fell open, as I went to argue with Kol, Kaleb cut us off.

"You two can finish your couple's dispute later. Right now, we need to find Emily." Kaleb pointed at me.

I nodded and turned back to Davina.

"Will you be ok staying here?" she shook her head, clutching my hand tighter. I turned to Kaleb and shrugged.

"Davina comes."


	18. Chapter 18

**~18~**

Davina, Kaleb and I walked through the cemetery. I rubbed my arms.

"Why a cemetery? Isn't this more a vampire thing? It's creepy." I grumbled.

"Because we can talk to our ancestors and hear them clearer in the cemetery." Kaleb answered.

"Still creepy."

Kaleb chuckled. He walked on the other side of Davina. We kept her in the middle. He looked down at her.

"How long have you been practising?" he asked out of curiosity.

"A year." Davina answered.

I slowed down a little, stuffing my hands into my pockets. I allowed some of my memories to resurface, finding myself smiling. I was remembering the movies nights I would have with Elena and Jeremy and even Rick. I felt a tear slide down my cheek. I dashed it away quickly. I pulled my phone out, punching in Jeremy's number. I paused, finger hovering over the screen. I gulped, what if he had moved on, found a little peace with my death? Would it be selfish of me to call him? I could feel myself getting frustrated and let out a small sound. I looked up, noticing that both Kaleb and Davina had ditched me.

"Guys?" I called out, looking around. "Kaleb? Davina?"

I kept walking forward, glancing back every now and then to see if they were going to sneak up on me. I gave up after an hour of looking and decided to head back. Kaleb would protect Davina if it came down to it, I know he would. I made it out the cemetery and screamed as I felt hands on my waist.

"Darling, it's me." Kol's voice had me clamping my mouth shut. I took a massive breath and turned and smacked him in the chest.

"You scared me. why would you do that?" I hissed.

He pulled me to him, brushing a kiss to my temple.

"I don't like you being far."

"One, that's a little cute and two, I can handle myself."

I wriggled my fingers up at him and smiled. he nipped the tips and I giggled.

"Come on, let's get you home."

"Kaleb? And Davina?"

"Marcel is looking for them." Kol assured me. I nodded, sending Kaleb a text. I got a reply, saying he and Davina were safe and back at the church. I scowled, sending a reply. I put my phone away, letting my hand rest in Kol's as we walked back to the house.

"I miss Jeremy." I admitted.

"Do you want to see him?" Kol asked.

"More than anything." I sighed. "But it will have to wait. I can't involve him in this."

Kol just listened as I talked myself into calling him and then not calling him.

"What happened when I died, like after?" I asked.

Kol paused, I glanced at him and saw pain flicker over his face. He had done something. I honestly hoped he hadn't hurt Jeremy or Elena.

"I turned off my humanity." Kol admitted.

"Why?" I frowned. I had seen Stefan without his humanities, and he were next level evil. Not Klaus evil but close.

"The pain of losing you, I couldn't bare it."

I nodded, listening to his admission. I leaned closer to him, offering him comfort when I could.

"I begged Elijah and Nik to kill me, they wouldn't."

"I'm glad they didn't." I scowled at him.

Kol chuckled, he pulled me to him, pressing a kiss to my temple again. I smiled, feeling happy and content in this moment. We neared the house, walking in and heading to his room. As we closed the door, I felt this yawn take over my body. I felt completely drained. I rubbed my eyes, looking at Kol who smiled.

"Come, I can read to you."

I changed quickly, brushing my teeth and grabbing a towel and excitedly running out.

"The towel." I waved at him.

"Ah yes, the one you wanted to steal." Kol laughed at me. I brought it to bed, rubbing my face against it.

"It's so soft…..here." I reached it up so he could rub his face against it. I expected him not to do it and find me weird, but he did exactly what I had done.

"It is soft."

I grinned, tucking myself into his side, leaning my head against his chest and dozed off to the sound of his voice.

The next few weeks, we had found Emily, binding her magic until she had stabbed me with a knife. Klaus snapped her neck, Kol had refused to let me out of his sight, using me being dead against me. I sat down on the couch, feeling worried about Lilly. I got up, Kol shadowed me.

"Can I speak to Lilly, alone?"

"When I see Lilly, I will leave you."

"You are hovering." I rolled my eyes.

"I am allowed to hover." I just shook my head, walking into the room I knew she was crashing it. we hadn't gone back to the apartment, the fact that it wasn't safe and most of our stuff had been stolen anyway. I cracked open the door and saw Lilly just laying on the bed, curled under the blankets.

"Talk to you later." I whispered to Kol. He bent down, tapping his cheek. I scowled and placed a quick kiss. I crept into the room, taking off my shoes and climbing into bed beside her. Lilly rolled over, turning to me, her face pale.

"Lilly, you ok?"

"No." she croaked. She started to sob, I pulled her to me, stroking her hair and trying to calm her down.

"I miss my family. I miss Jackson…" she sobbed harder and she mumbled something I didn't hear. I rubbed my cheek against the top of her head and pressed a kiss to it.

"I'm here." I murmured, over and over again.

"….pregnant."

"What?" I asked, making sure I heard that right.

"I'm pregnant."

I froze, Lilly, pregnant?

"What do you mean?"

She cleared her throat, pushing herself up so she could look at me.

"I was drunk…..I slept with someone…..a guy…..I don't even like guys." Her face crunched in disgust.

"What guy?"

She rolled over, hiding her face into the pillow. I frowned. Lilly had not been with a guy in the time I have known her.

"Lilly?" I gently asked. she mumbled the name again and I missed it between the muffled sounds of the pillows. I asked her again and she rolled over, looking up at me with big sad blue eyes.

"Klaus."


	19. Chapter 19

**~19~**

I sat on the steps, tea warming my hands, I felt someone sitting down next to me. From the burning inside me, I knew who it was. I smiled turning my head to the side.

"We almost ready?"

Kaleb grinned.

"Yes."

I nodded, looking back down at the small courtyard, feeling the night breeze brush against my skin, I felt relaxed.

"Would I, of had a chance with you?"

I spun my head so fast; I felt the mug slip through my fingers. The breaking sound echoed; my eyes widened as I looked down at the broken mug. I then looked back into Kaleb's blue eyes.

"What?" I felt a little confused as to where this was coming from.

"You and me. would there have been anything if it weren't for…" he trailed off.

I sighed. Before my memories were given back to me, Kaleb and I were kind of talking and get to know each other. I shrugged.

"I don't know." I answered honestly.

Kaleb nodded, getting to his feet, he left in silence. I remained there, just starring at the broken pieces of the mug on the ground.

"You could have said yes, darling."

I glanced at Kol over my shoulder before I sighed.

"It wouldn't have been real." I replied.

Sure, it would have felt real at the time, but what if my memories had started to come back on their own?

"Kol?"

"Yes darling?"

"You said you have only loved one person. Who was it?"

I angled my body to the side, so I wasn't craning my neck around. Kol had been leaning against the door frame, he pushed off and walked over, sitting down beside me. He took one of my hands in his, lacing our fingers. I couldn't help but notice how perfectly we fit each other.

"Ah yes, I should have phrased that better…" he trailed off in deep thought. I could feel my heart slowing, waiting to hear his answer. A part of me screamed that I didn't want to know, but I knew it would eat me alive.

Kol turned, our eyes meeting. My breath hitched as his free hand tucked some of my hair behind my ear. He smiled; it was beautiful. I found myself falling more in love with him.

"I love you Jordan Gilbert."

He leaned over, pulling my face closer to his as his mouth met mine. At first the kiss had been gentle and loving, a few seconds, I had grabbed his face with my both my hands, pulling him closer to me. our tongues clashed, the kiss continuing.

"Ahem." I pulled away, seeing Kol scowling. Turning his glare on the person who had interrupted us.

Klaus smirked at us, I found my own eyes narrowing at him, we had kind of redefined how we viewed each other.

"Sorry to interrupt but I believe we are ready."

He walked over with a knowing look. Kol and I looked back at each other, I smiled at him.

"Let's kill this witch."

We had devised our plan, Kol and I hid ourselves behind a tree in the clearing. Kol's head would peer around the tree in search of Celeste. I rubbed my arms, not liking this idea too much. I turned to see gold eyes coming our way.

"Jackson?" I whispered.

Jackson grinned at me, giving me a wave.

"Howdy Jordan."

I furrowed my brow in confusion. What were the wolves doing here? As if sensing my question, Jackson walked over, keeping his tone low.

"You think Lilly would let her best friend be out here without some kind of protection?" his eyes flicked to Kol, I assumed Kol was scowling since Jackson looked satisfied. I wedged my body in between, so neither of them could launch an attack without first hitting me.

"Lilly sent you?" I guessed.

"Of course."

I shook my head with a smile, I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I wiped it away, smiling. Kol's hand was on my back.

"Darling?"

"I'm fine." I smiled.

I had never had someone other then Jeremy that went to extreme lengths to ensure that I was safe. I loved Elena and she loved me but sometimes she became side-tracked with whatever plan was going down. I looked up to see Jackson giving me a smile, he squeezed my shoulder gently.

"You are apart of the pack now."

I beamed up at him, feeling for once in the past few years, that I belonged somewhere. I rubbed my chest, wishing I could share this with Jeremy. He would love Lilly as much as I did, and he would treat her like she were family. I cleared my throat.

"So, where is this hag?"

I leaned over, eyes scanning the clearing, something felt….wrong? I furrowed my brows before walking out into the open.

"Jordan?" Kol hissed, he was beside me, Jackson on my other side. I put my hands up, feeling magic in the air and frowned. It was like a dome of magic of some kind. A spell, perhaps?

I reached my palms, flat out until my hands brushed against the magic. I saw the red glow under my hands and began to siphon the spell. The magic faded and I kept siphoning. I could see Celeste standing in the clearing, a brow raised as she saw me.

"Well this is a surprise." She mused.

I furrowed y brow in concentration, trying to siphon the spell the best I could. I gritted my teeth, it felt overwhelming almost. All this magic swirled inside me, I shook my head, narrowing my eyes and tuning out everything. I felt Kol, he was starting to drain what he could from me, I felt my lips tug up, I wasn't alone, Kol was right beside me. I felt Jackson's hand on my shoulder, the magic started to pour into him too. I siphoned and felt myself getting frustrated, it didn't take this long, unless.

"Someone is casting the spell." I grunted out.

"On it." Jackson answered, leaving Kol and I to take the spell on. I glanced to see Kaleb, Klaus, Freya and Elijah were surrounding Celeste. I couldn't make out words, I was using everything in me to keep siphoning the spell. After a few long and tortuous minuets, the spell was weakening, I smiled, turning to Kol.

"Finally." I breathed.

The spell broke, I dropped my arms, feeling my legs wobble as I tried to take a step forward.

"Now now darling, easy." Kol took my weight in his arms, allowing me to collapse in them. I turned and felt my face pale at the sight of Celeste's heart being ripped out of her chest. Kol's hand covered my eyes, I closed them, hearing the blood rushing to my ears and drowning out all other sounds. When I came too, I was back in Kol's room.

"How did I get in your room?" I asked, sitting up in bed and tilting my head.

"Our room." Kol amended quickly. I nodded, not feeling like arguing with him at this present time. "I carried you."

"How long have I been out?"

"An hour." Kol shrugged.

I nodded, feeling like my body had been hit and reversed over a few times by a truck. I slumped back onto the pillows, rolling onto my side.

"Are you ok?" I asked Kol.

"Never better." He smiled at me. I narrowed my eyes, trying to see if he was lying to me. He walked over, climbing in behind me and wrapping me in his arms. "I wouldn't lie to you." He kissed the back of my head and I smiled.

"Good." We remained silent for a few seconds. "I love you Kol."


	20. Chapter 20

**~20~**

Kol had taken me on another date, this time to a club that had a wonderful jazz singer, we both sat, listening to her sing about her troubled up bringing, I found myself smiling and then guilt tore through me.

"Darling?" Kol's voice had me turning to him with a confused look. His face held concern.

"Sorry, I just feel….wrong." I tried to figure out the best way to explain to him how I was currently feeling. Kol took my hand in his, offering me comfort in a gentle squeeze. I frowned, feeling this darkness inside me. my free hand rubbed against my chest as I furrowed my brow.

"JEREMY." I shot to my feet, whirling around and grabbing my jacket and bag and heading straight for the door. Strong hands clasped my shoulders, spinning me around. I scowled.

"Please…" I begged, not sure how to express fast enough that we had to leave. I needed to get to Jeremy.

"Jordan, you need to calm down." Kol tried to reason with me. I glared at him, feeling the darkness pouring into me. he frowned; I could feel him trying to take the darkness from me, but he couldn't.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" I yelled, smashing my fist against his chest. I heard a crack, a second later I registered the pain shooting through my hand as I cradled it to my body. I gave a small scream of pain. The darkness faded quickly, and I looked down at my hand. Looks like I had broken a bone in my hand.

"Darling?" Kol spoke softly. I looked up, blinking at him.

"I'm sorry." I felt tears spring to my eyes. he took my face, bringing me to him, kissing my forehead before leaning down, resting our foreheads together.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes….but Jeremy isn't." I answered. I could feel something was really wrong with him. I could feel the answer in my head, like I already knew what was wrong with him.

"Jeremy is fine, darling."

I nodded, trying to believe the words he spoke. I swiped away the tears that were running down my cheek. I stepped away from him, I saw the hurt flash across his face. I took the stone around my neck, siphoning the magic to heal my broken hand. Closing my eyes, I opened them minutes later the pain no longer throbbing my hand.

"What was that?" Kol asked after I opened my eyes.

"Jeremy, it has something to do with the darkness in him…" I tapped my lip, trying to figure out the thoughts in my head.

"The ring." I found the memories regarding the Gilbert ring come to mind.

"Ah." Kol sounded like he was starting to understand, his brow creased. "Does that happen often?" he asked.

"What?" I asked a little confused.

"The outbursts?"

I shrugged, it wasn't like my memory was the best to go on right now. I looked around, noticing a few people looked our way and felt ashamed of my sudden outburst. Kol pulled me to him, a smile on his face.

"I can always kill them if you like?" he tilted his head. I shook my head rather quickly.

"No, it's fine."

We walked, heading back to the quarter and to the house where I knew Lilly was already waiting for me. I had turned my phone off after the seventeenth message I had received from her in a row. I had enjoyed my night with Kol, I smiled, leaning into him.

"Thank you for tonight."

"My pleasure, darling. I will shower you with as many dates as I can."

I smiled, feeling like the luckiest girl in the world. I had Kol, a man who went above and beyond just to see me smile.

"Rebekah told me not to give up on you." I found myself saying.

"Did she now?" Kol seemed amused as well as curious.

"She said you deserved to have someone love you as you love others….or something like that." I finished with a laugh.

"And?" Kol encouraged, wanting to know my thoughts. I just smirked up at him, spinning out of his arms.

"You will have to wait and see."

"You wound me, Jordan Gilbert."

"My pleasure, Kol Mikaelson."

The next day, Kol had vanished, leaving me a very brief note that told me to call him if I needed to speak with him. I tucked the note into my back pocket before heading out our room and downstairs. I saw Freya yanking her hair, then gave a frustrated sound.

"Are you ok?" I asked, taking a seat next to her, gently squeezing her shoulder.

"Just trying to figure out this spell." She waved her hand at the pages in front of her. I glanced down, feeling my eyes roll to the back of my head. I had never learnt how to read spells before, so I knew I wasn't much help.

I pulled my phone out, hit dial on Kol's name.

"Miss me already darling?" he asked. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Yes but I sent through some pictures, can you look them over and help?"

"For you, anything."

"Thank you. Love you."

"I love you more Jordan."

We hung up, I looked to see Freya smiling at me.

"What?" I felt my cheeks heat, I tucked some of my hair behind my ear and grabbed one of the pages, scanning it.

"He makes you happy."

"Yes." I answered without a second thought. Kol did make me happy.

"I heard…." She trailed off.

"He killed me? yes, he did and I'm sure he will feel guilty for the rest of his life for it."

We remained silent for a few minuets, the door opened and Kaleb came in.

"Hey." I waved at him. he nodded at me, sitting down across from Freya and picking up one of the pages. He frowned before looking over and taking the one from my hands.

"This is tricky."

"Yes, I know." Freya answered.

"What's tricky?" I asked, feeling a little left out. Kaleb looked up at me, then turning back to Freya.

"Do you think we would have enough magic?"

"If we channel some of my family." Freya nodded.

I frowned, feeling a little left out. I leaned back, crossing my arms and sending Kol a text, asking if he could explain it to me when he got a chance. He messaged me back quickly, telling me he was one day away. The door opened.

"Klaus?" we all looked, he swayed on his feet a little, another man with him. both seemed to be drunk. I frowned.

"Oh look, a bunch of Elijah's." the man slurred, laughing as he pointed at the books. I frowned. Who even was this guy? And why the hell was Klaus drunk with him?

The stumbled out the room.

"That was odd." Kalbe spoke.

I nodded and Freya pinched the bridge of her nose. She got to her feet, saying she would be back soon. Leaving Kaleb and I alone together. I bounced my knee, feeling a little awkward.

"Good thing we have you on our side." He spoke.

"Me? what?" I said a little confused.

"We need someone to siphon a big spell." He murmured, pointing at the part on the page.

That night, I tossed and turned, not getting much sleep. I felt restless without Kol being there beside me. the old Jordan found it creepy if Kol had been in the room while I slept. This Jordan, found it comforting.

I snuck out the room and headed to Lilly's room around the corner. I crept into her room, I squinted, trying to see where the bed was.

"Take three steps forward." Lilly instructed. I nodded, seeing her eyes glow slightly in the dark. I reached out with my hands until I felt her hand tangle in mine. I smiled, dropping onto the mattress. Climbing under the covers, I nestled closer to Lilly, feeling her body heat warm me up.

"The baby had gas."

We both burst into laughter, I found myself drifting off to sleep with a big smile on my face.


End file.
